Si vis pacem, para bellum
by Ryuhzaki
Summary: "Récapitulons : le SHIELD n'est plus, Hydra contrôle – presque – le monde, des fantômes refont surface, un des gamins de la Diva va provoquer l'Apocalypse et Dumm-E a renversé mon café sur la centrale du neutro-propulseur à énergie verte. Bien, je pense ne rien avoir oublié. Quelqu'un veut des shawarmas ?" S'il n'y avait eu que ça… L'humanité aurait été sauvée.
1. Prologue

_**"Si vis pacem, para bellum."**_

* * *

 **Il était une fois…**

Je hais ta façon de me regarder, si tendre, si affectueuse… Si toi. Tout comme ta façon de te frotter la nuque lorsque tu es embarrassé. Je hais lorsque tu souris de façon si éclatante que Colgate ferait exploser ses ventes en t'embauchant. Tout comme cette petite œillade complice que tu me réserves. Je hais ce visage trop parfait. Tout comme ce corps qui l'est sans doute trop aussi. Je hais cet optimisme sans bornes que tu dégages. Tout comme ce patriotisme à vomir dont tu fais preuve. Je hais cet air triste que tu arbores en songeant au passé et aux années perdues. Tout comme le fait de savoir que tu ne seras jamais totalement à moi, avec moi.

 **Je te hais à en crever. Tout autant que je l'aime. Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse.**

Parfois, il y a des choses auxquelles on croit, d'autres non. Certaines auxquelles on refuse de croire, d'autres auxquelles on ne peut échapper. Si je te disais la vérité, me croirais-tu ?

 _« Le monde court à sa perte. Vous courrez à la vôtre. Je n'invente rien, c'est écrit. Allez vérifier. »_

Et… Il y a lui. Il dit vouloir me protéger. Mais pourquoi ? Comment fait-il pour voir au-delà du masque et réussir à me regarder encore droit dans les yeux ? Je suis son exact opposé. Là où il est Vie, je suis Mort. Là où il est Jour, je suis Nuit. Ou bien est-ce l'inverse ? J'ai en moi ce secret si noir qu'il lui tordrait les entrailles de terreur. Personne ne me fait confiance, _tu_ ne devrais pas me faire confiance. _Il_ ne devrait pas me faire confiance. Je suis instable. Tantôt white, tantôt black, comme une carte de poker cornée que l'on retourne, comme une pièce de monnaie étrangère et ternie qui hésite entre pile et face. Et je ne veux plus blesser. Plus _te_ blesser. Plus _le_ blesser. Ni toi, ni lui, ni les autres, plus jamais.

 _« Je viens pour le poste de maître du monde ! Ah non mais oh, les autres vont faire la queue, premier arrivé, premier servi comme on dit chez vous ! »_

J'ai cette rancœur en moi, ces mauvaises pensées, cette haine ancrée au fond de moi, comme un patrimoine génétique indésirable… Pourtant, quand il est là, je n'y arrive plus. A _te_ haïr. A _le_ haïr. Toi, lui, tous les autres.

 _« Il était une fois un très très gros monstre jeté sur Midgard par ce bon vieux Odin. Et vous savez quoi ? Je ne connais pas la fin. Mais je vous laisse la vivre en direct… Et en mourir. »_

La course contre la montre démarre. Mais qui la gagnera ?

 _« Ah, y a cette histoire-là aussi ! Il était une fois… C'est toujours comme ça que ça commence non ? Alors, voyons voir… Comment je vais pouvoir expliquer ça… Ah ! Mais oui ! Je sais : il était une fois de gentils Avengers et une créature à la froideur incommensurable. Et un jour… Ils crevèrent tous. Hin hin hin. »_

Vous étiez parés à toute éventualité… Sauf _celle-ci_.

 _« Le Rägnarok ? C'est ce qu'on appelle chez vous l'Apocalypse. Enfin, rien de grave. On va juste tous crever. »_

… **Il était une fin.**

* * *

 _ **"Si tu veux la paix, prépare-toi à la guerre."**_


	2. Dixi

Bonjour, je ne suis ni nouvelle sur le site, ni novice en matière d'écriture mais c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom. Je dois reconnaître être accro aux comics et je franchis enfin le cap (America aha) en vous proposant cette histoire. J'ai déjà trois chapitres (celui-ci inclu) d'écrits et j'essaie de faire au mieux pour ne pas me retrouver prise par le temps. J'espère que vous serez patients ! Surtout n'hésitez pas, vos remarques sont toutes bonnes à prendre et je ne crache pas sur les reviewers. Jamais. Par ailleurs, les parties du texte en _italique_ sont des événements passés ! J'ai mis les dialogues en **gras** (Edit : j'avais mis en gras mais une personne m'a fait remarquer que ce n'était pas agréable pour tout le monde donc... Dans le doute, changement ;)) pour les faire ressortir et sinon... Sinon n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. Je ne tiens pas compte du film Age of Ultron, pas pour le moment en tout cas, mais de façon générale, les autres films sont pris en compte. Je ne vois rien de plus à rajouter pour le moment si ce n'est d'apprécier ce qui va suivre ! Enjoy ! :)

 **Chapitre 1 – « DIXI » (J'ai dit.)**

* * *

 **Unknown.**

 _Voilà une éternité que je pensais n'être plus qu'un souvenir, comme un jouet cassé que l'on oublie au fond d'un placard, mais… Quelque chose s'agite soudainement… Un gros fracas contre ma prison de glace qui se brise un bref instant pour accueillir en son sein un nouveau locataire. Je sens la vie frétiller. Pas la mienne. La tienne petite créature. Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil… Un minuscule et fin fil de couture que l'on coupe d'un coup de ciseaux bien placé. Tu te débats mais rapidement ta chaleur corporelle chute, tu sens la vie quitter ton corps. Je sens subitement un élan de compassion m'envahir. Je ne m'en savais pas capable… Les choses se passent généralement rapidement. Oui… La Mort est rapide par ici. Un moment d'inattention et les lambeaux de chair ne sont plus que viande congelée et croustillante. T'a-t-on abandonné à ton triste sort toi aussi ? Cesse de t'en faire, de lutter... Mérites-tu ce destin auquel tu es inexorablement lié ? Ces affaires ne me concernent pas. Elles ne me concernent plus… Etrangement… Tu sembles être une bonne personne. Un sacrifice digne d'intérêt. Il y a cette douce sensation qui t'accompagne, un peu comme l'on se sent en sécurité après avoir verrouillé son chez-soi à double tour. Comme si je te connaissais. Comme si je t'avais connu. Un souffle s'échappe de ta gorge visiblement endolorie, se transformant instantanément en vapeur d'eau, puis en petits cristaux. Ton corps s'affaisse… Ton cœur ralentit lentement, tes muscles commencent à peser et tu te laisses tranquillement aller… Enfin. Je suis là. Repose-toi, je veille sur ton sommeil._

* * *

 **Manhattan – Caisse n°11, supermarket.**

\- Ca fera 16,50$.

La voix était morne. Fatiguée. La cliente quinquagénaire maugréa contre la jeunesse impolie et s'empressa de jeter ses quelques pièces à la jeune caissière qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. La journée avait été dure. Les clients n'étaient jamais contents. Entre le passage aux caisses trop lent, les réductions, les réclamations diverses et variées, mais surtout ridicules – comment ça on était obligé d'acheter TOUT le paquet de gâteaux ?! -… Il n'était pas rare de voir un membre du personnel de la grande surface se réfugier en salle de repos. Avant de se retrouver jeté dans la foule mécontente par un supérieur. Aaaah… Quelle dure vie que celle de caissière…

\- … moiselle ? Mademoiselle ?

La demoiselle en question reconnecta soudainement avec la réalité lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une main s'agitait devant son visage. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle vit. La seconde se trouva être un _putain de bon dieu de merde de beau gosse_. La troisième chose qu'elle capta fut que cet homme semblait embarrassé pour une raison que la caissière n'avait pas encore saisie. Son regard dévia donc en direction des achats du blond aux yeux bleus - _oh bon dieu et cette chemise qui sculptait son torse !_ – qui se trouvèrent être des sous-vêtements masculins. Incrédule, la caissière se rendit alors compte qu'en effet il n'y avait aucun de ses collègues masculins en fonction et qu'évidemment, l'homme était obligé de passer à sa caisse où la foule ne se pressait pas. Pudique ? Et malgré toutes ces pensées chaotiques, le visage de la femme âgée semble-t-il d'une bonne trentaine d'années resta de marbre, parfaitement stoïque. De loin, il est probable que quelqu'un l'observant se serait demandé si elle était sur le point de rire ou de pleurer.

 **-** Je ne vais pas vous manger. Soupira-t-elle.

BIP. L'article glissa sur le tapis roulant et l'Américain mit un temps avant de le récupérer, son regard fixé sur la demoiselle, et de discrètes rougeurs envahissant ses joues. Ou bien était-ce les siennes ? Elle aurait dû se faire fusiller. Elle en était sûre. Pourtant, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, ces petites rougeurs la firent sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'engendrer ce genre de réaction. Pour elle, toute féminité, surtout au boulot, était proscrite. Il faut dire qu'à ses débuts, le poissonnier n'avait pas été très _galant_ et le chef du rayon couches &nécessaires à mouflards avait été particulièrement _vulgaire_. Aussi, banaliser son apparence était devenu pour la jeune femme vital et jamais – _ô grand jamais_ – on ne lui avait adressé un aussi timide et adorable sourire depuis qu'elle ressemblait à… Enfin depuis qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à rien ni à personne.

 **-** Vous ne partez pas ?

L'homme mal à l'aise restait à la fixer et les clients commençaient à s'accumuler, mécontents. C'était amusant… Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu à quelque part… Mais où ?

 **-** Ah hem si, si bien sûr alors hm… Au revoir Mademoiselle.

Et il s'enfuit presque, comme Cendrillon le soir de son bal, si bien que la brunette se retint de se redresser sur son tabouret pour voir s'il n'avait pas laissé tomber quelque chose. _Ridicule_. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La logique humaine n'est pas toujours à l'ordre des choses.

 **-** Bon alors ?! Ca vient ?

Une voix agressive la tira à nouveau de sa rêverie et elle se retint de soupirer. Foutu boulot de caissière.

* * *

 **Manhattan – Salon, Tour Stark.**

 **-** Hello Big Guy. Toujours vivant ? Tu t'es pas fait agresser par une horde de gamines en chaleur ? Pas de terroristes déguisés en vieux grabataires ?

La voix était moqueuse. Elle avait cette intonation qui met hors d'eux les plus stoïques. Et Captain America ne put à cet instant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond. Ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Non loin de lui, Anthony Stark était proprement avachi sur ce qu'il restait de son divan et pianotait sur ce qui semblait être un écran holographique. Enfin ça, le soldat ne pouvait en être sûr, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et d'aussi loin, il lui était difficile de l'assurer. Le regard bleu du nouveau venu erra et il retint un soupir en songeant au boulot qui attendait encore l'homme de métal pour reconstruire cette tour qu'il chérissait tant. Bien que celle-ci soit bientôt terminée en fait, à présent. Ne restait que la pièce où Loki avait été incrusté à même le sol grâce à Hulk. Pepper avait longtemps dû batailler avec Tony qui rêvait de garder ce pan de sol comme « trophée de guerre ». Ce qui n'avait guère été au goût de Thor.

Un instant, Steve se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'était réfugié chez l'insupportable milliardaire alors qu'un petit appartement dans un quartier reculé de New York l'attendait sagement depuis l'affaire du Soldat de l'Hiver. Plus il se promenait au nez et à la barbe d'Hydra et moins semblaient-ils le remarquer. Même si loger dans une tour portant le A majuscule d'Avengers n'était pas une couverture en soi. Mais bizarrement, après avoir dormi pendant près de soixante-dix ans, l'homme aux bannières de l'Amérique ne tenait aucunement à rester seul. C'était aussi Bruce quelques temps auparavant qui l'avait convaincu de rester à New York après quelques missions effectuées pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. ou, à présent, l'ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Il n'avait appris que tardivement l'attentat mené par le Mandarin l'année précédente à l'encontre du milliardaire et toutes les complications, à Malibu et ailleurs, qui avaient suivies. Et Bruce avait été là pour guérir Mademoiselle Potts d'un virus nommé…Extremis s'il se rappelait bien. Et, finalité de ces péripéties périlleuses, Tony… Tony avait enfin consenti à se séparer de son réacteur ARK et à se faire retirer ses éclats de shrapnels menaçant continuellement sa vie, promettant ainsi à Pepper une vie beaucoup plus calme. Et depuis qu'il s'était installé à la Tour, à l'instar du couple et du Professeur Banner, Steve n'avait pas vu une seule fois l'ingénieur concevoir une nouvelle armure. Si ce n'était de réparer quelques petits robots dont les noms lui échappaient. Pourtant, cela devait le titiller, lui donner envie… Mais Stark avait promis à Pepper n'est-ce pas ? Aussi, en attendant la reconstruction de la villa de Malibu – il semblait encore hésiter –, Stark avait décrété qu'il reprendrait en main cette fichue Tour – qu'il semblait initialement bien parti pour abandonner, les Dieux seuls savaient pourquoi, et encore – et que cela deviendrait le siège officieux – officiel ? – des Avengers. Ou tout du moins pas toute la tour, puisqu'une partie des locaux qui n'avaient pas été détruits servait encore à Stark Industries, mené d'une main de velours dans un gant de fer par la belle Virginia Pepper Potts. Cependant, l'excuse était bancale puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'Avengers à proprement parlé. Ils étaient actuellement un groupe éclaté, pour la majeure partie. Avaient-ils été une équipe soudée ? Le Capitaine n'aurait su le dire en tout exactitude. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là. Non, vraiment pas…

Ignorant son vis-à-vis, il posa son sac de courses sur le bar à peu près épargné par la présence des gadgets de l'inventeur et chercha de quoi se préparer un bon chocolat chaud.

 **-** T'es bien silencieux, y a un problème. Cela n'avait rien d'une question. L'ex militaire le savait.

 **-** Pas du tout c'est juste que… C'est beaucoup. D'un coup je veux dire.

Son excuse était beaucoup trop bancale et, de fait, un fin sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Le p'tit Captain lui cachait quelque chose. Beaucoup d'un coup ? Comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer à la vie contemporaine depuis sa décongélation… Mauvais menteur un jour, mauvais menteur toujours. D'un bond souple, il abandonna son écran rempli de données compréhensibles de lui seul – et de Bruce mais celui-ci était occupé au quatorzième étage avec ses rayons Gamma et Tony n'avait pas le _cœur_ de le déranger –. Tel un fauve acculant sa proie, il s'approcha de l'ami de son père – il n'était en aucun cas le sien… Enfin si peu… - et comme un sauvage vola le sac plastique de ce dernier avant que le pauvre Steve n'ait le temps de le récupérer.

 **-** Stark ! Rendez… Rends-moi ça ! S'écria-t-il en passant au tutoiement. Après tout, le génie ne s'en souciait guère.

 **-** Ce sera Maître pour toi Capsicle ! Son regard se plongea dans le sac et... Oh. _Oh_ ! Les caleçons à mon effigie dans ton armoire ne te plaisaient pas ?

 **-** Je ne suis pas aussi narcissique et t'avoir sur les fesses ne me dit rien, _du tout_.

 **-** C'est bien dommage…

Les deux hommes se toisèrent mais cela n'avait rien d'agressif, l'un comme l'autre le savaient. Iron Man ne cilla pas un instant lorsque les sourcils parfaitement lisses de son interlocuteur se froncèrent, signe d'agacement. Il avait toujours cet effet sur les gens. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

 **-** Tu me les rends ?

\- Elle est comment ?

\- Pardon ? L'effarement du blond était palpable même s'il tentait de rester stoïque. Anthony sut alors qu'il avait ferré quelque chose. Le Captain était bien trop lisible pour son propre bien.

 **-** Je te demande comment est ta dulcinée. Des gros seins ? Et les fesses ? Joignant les gestes à la parole, le scientifique s'empressa de matérialiser ses dires à l'aide de gestes plus qu'explicites. Et le soldat eut un geste de recul.

 **-** Stark ! Avec Natasha il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de vouloir _à tout prix_ me caser avec la première venue !

\- Aha ! J'ai touché juste alors ! Tu ne nies pas ! En même temps, soixante-dix ans dans un congélo, il était temps que ta libido se réveille !

\- C'est complètement puéril, je n'ai rencontré personne, je suis allé m'acheter des sous-vêtements, je suis passé à la caisse et…

\- Et la caissière t'a fait du gringue. Je vois.

\- Du… ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- Prends-moi pour un imbécile aussi. Peu importe, elle ne m'a rien fait du tout c'est juste… Sa ressemblance. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Murmura l'homme.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce où le vent soufflait encore à travers les bâches de plastiques grossièrement disposées. Puis le milliardaire se mit à rire à gorge déployée sous l'attitude désabusée du blond.

 **-** Capsicle, va falloir arrêter de voir le mal partout ! La Diva est bien au chaud dans les prisons d'Asgard et un bon quart de la population américaine doit correspondre à ce signalement. Et je pense que tu as d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment Cap.

\- Je sais. Je disais juste que cela m'avait surpris. Je suis physionomiste. La voix de Steve laissa transparaître une légère vexation. Pas grand-chose, mais assez pour que le brun se jette sur l'occasion.

 **-** Oh allez, tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer j…

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui JARVIS ? S'interrompit immédiatement le scientifique tandis que Steve levait machinalement la tête.

 **-** Le Professeur Banner a un message à votre intention : « Cesse donc d'embarrasser ce pauvre Steve et vient m'aider pour le dosage du rayon Gamma, je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. » Fin du message.

Steve et Tony se regardèrent un instant et Iron Man finit par soupirer et se passer la main derrière la nuque.

 **-** Comment a-t-il su… ? Maugréa-t-il inaudiblement avant de délaisser proprement son jouet du moment pour gagner via l'ascenseur encore en service les étages inférieurs.

Steve ne savait pas à quel moment les deux scientifiques avaient commencé à se tutoyer – bien avant les autres - mais visiblement, leur amour des sciences et l'inconscience totale du milliardaire permettaient de créer des liens _très_ rapidement. Et même si le meneur de l'Equipe Avengers n'était pas très à l'aise ni avec l'entité que représentait JARVIS – trop complexe à comprendre pour l'instant – ni avec le Professeur Banner, il eut assez de présence d'esprit et de soulagement pour les remercier.

 **-** Je vous en prie Monsieur Rogers.

Et le-dit Rogers ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il avait encore du chemin à faire avant de comprendre toutes les complexités et nouveautés de ce monde. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il lui restait quelques heures avant de pouvoir gagner le repère secret d'un Nick Fury de retour sur le continent américain. Il fallait croire que ses vacances en Europe ne l'avaient pas convaincu d'y rester. Ce repère qui n'en était guère un – qui retournerait dans la maison de son enfance hein ?! -, le blond savait qu'il allait devoir y démontrer tous ses talents de persuasion... Et de calme.

* * *

 **Death Valley – Salle des commandes de l'héliporteur.**

 _L'Agent Barton laissa ses ongles se planter dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil sans chercher à s'en cacher. Ses maxillaires étaient crispés et son visage n'arborait qu'une expression vaguement concernée par la situation. Face à lui, en écran holographique made in Stark Industries, le Directeur Fury, imperturbable, comme toujours. Assis dans son fauteuil de cuir, il avait posé ses coudes sur son bureau et son menton reposait sur ses mains liées. Clint y vit tout de suite un signe évident qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Pas du tout._

 _ **-** Êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous avancez Agent Romanov ?_

 _L'archer ne broncha pas lorsque l'homme l'ignora. La question était purement rhétorique. Fury était celui qui donnait les ordres et les Agents les exécutaient. Aussi demander un avis était… Aussi inutile que pouvait l'être Thor sans son marteau. Enfin, Clint retirait ça. Même sans marteau, Thor était impressionnant de charisme et de force brute. Mjöllnir n'était qu'un accessoire, un catalyseur du pouvoir électrifiant du géant aux allures scandinaves. Un tic nerveux agita son pied qu'il commença à faire tapoter sur le sol, accentuant cette situation tendue. L'archer ne rata pas le regard de la tueuse, assise à ses côtés, glisser jusqu'à la preuve de son stress avant de se relever pour répondre avec son sérieux habituel à leur supérieur._

 _ **-** L'Agent Barton a retrouvé toutes ses facultés. J'ai veillé à… Son recalibrage cognitif. _

_Tous notèrent son hésitation – peu habituelle – lorsqu'elle tourna la tête à nouveau vers son partenaire. Elle le condamnait, elle le savait. Il le savait. Fury le savait. Tous le savaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour sentir les regards farouches et suspicieux des autres agents à son encontre. Il avait failli. Il avait trahi. Et pire encore, il avait tué. Pas de sa propre initiative, pas consciemment, mais il l'avait fait. Il était passé – momentanément – à l'ennemi. Aux mains de l'ennemi. Et Fury avait assez de problèmes sans avoir à se soucier de sa petite personne. Un agent, aussi remarquable soit-il – paix à l'âme de ce cher Coulson – était remplaçable. La Terre, Midgard ou peu importe quoi ne l'était pas. Et les actes héroïques des derniers jours ne semblaient pas suffisants pour lui trouver grâce aux yeux du S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _\- Agent Barton._

 _L'agent en question se tendit sur son fauteuil mais bravement, il se redressa, droit comme un i, avec un faux-air assuré qu'en temps normal il aurait été difficile de détecter. Mais le poids de la culpabilité faisait trop plier sa volonté et ses épaules, affaiblissant l'assurance et l'attitude professionnelle de cet homme brisé._

 _ **-** Vous êtes trop instable… __Marmonna l'homme avant de reprendre d'une voix forte et assurée._ _Vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions. Momentanément cependant. Vous allez partir en… Vacances._ _Le mot sembla peut adéquat dans la bouche de l'homme borgne._ _Pour vérifier les dires concernant ce recalibrage. Et si je juge – seulement si je juge – votre état convenable, vous serez réhabilité sur le terrain. Pas avant._ _Le silence se fit quelques secondes._ _Des remarques ?_

 _Ce n'est que lorsque le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D posa sa question que Clint se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer l'espace d'un instant. Il n'aimait pas cette décision mais avait-il le choix ? Sans un regard pour la Veuve Noire, l'Avenger se leva._

 _ **-** Non Monsieur. Quand dois-je partir ?_

 _\- Votre départ est effectif dès maintenant. Préparez vos affaires, l'Agent Hill viendra vous chercher._ _Il fallait que le moineau ait quitté le nid avant la visite du soldat dans peu de temps._

 _ **-** Et… Suis-je autorisé à savoir où je pars Directeur ?_

 _\- Non, vous n'y êtes pas autorisé. Mais j'espère que vous aimez la neige._

 _Clint pesta entre ses dents serrées. L'ex-agent en était sûr. Fury le savait. Il avait horreur de la neige._


	3. Ira furor brevis est

Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent ! Il est tout à fait normal de vous poser des questions quant à l'identité de certains individus. Je laisse planer le doute exprès, c'est plus amusant de voir les lecteurs penser qu'il s'agit de tel personnage, alors qu'en réalité il s'agit d'un autre ! Par ailleurs, ne vous inquiétez pas, chaque personnage d'Avengers apparaîtra, même s'ils n'ont pas tous la même importance dans cette histoire. J'essaie de varier mais vous pourrez vite détecter les protagonistes. Aussi, la longueur des chapitres est très variable, j'essaie de faire minimum quatre parties, et plus si affinités dirons-nous. Pour les caractères, j'essaie de les respecter au mieux mais je serais parfois obligée de les adapter pour le bien de mon histoire. Et petit plus, parfois, certains personnages de l'univers Marvel apparaîtront. Ils ne font pas forcément parti d'Avengers mais je trouve intéressant de glisser des références de cet univers qui est très riche ! A vous de vous poser les bonnes questions haha ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous signalerai en haut de page lorsqu'un personnage existe chez Marvel et apparaît dans cet écrit !

Ici, apparition du Dr Léonard Samson ! Libre à vous d'aller consulter (aha vous comprendrez) des informations sur lui ou le découvrir dans cette histoire !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Dans ce chapitre, du Science Bro', du Captain un peu pas du tout content et quelques flashs ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

 **Chapitre 2 – « IRA FUROR BREVIS EST » (La colère est une courte folie.)**

* * *

 **Unknown.**

 _Tu ne ressembles plus qu'à une poupée de chiffon. Plus grand qu'un Homme mais plus petit que ce que j'aurais cru. La glace est venue recouvrir d'une fine pellicule tes muscles saillants devenus aussi rigides que la pierre. Tu sembles presque apaisé petit homme… Il a rarement été donné à ma personne de voir une telle sérénité dans la mort… Dans ce sommeil réparateur dont personne ne revient. Ou presque. Parfois, j'ai espoir – vile espoir – de te sentir t'agiter, troublant cette quiétude et cette quête glaciale et impitoyable qui m'incombe. Mais tout n'est que silence et vent glaçant tes os. Tu devrais être mort tu sais… L'eau ne te fera cependant aucun mal, je te garde loin d'elle. Tu comprends ? Ne sont ennemis que ceux dont les buts divergent. Nous ne sommes pas si différents… Voudrais-tu vivre ? Où ça ? Europe ? Asie ? Amérique ? … Ailleurs ? Avoir une famille ? Voir le monde ? J'ai moi aussi eu une fois ces aspirations… Une seule fois. Mais elles sont bien vite parties en fumée, comme l'on souffle une bougie à peine allumée. Nous sommes dans le même bateau… Dans une galère qui n'en a point que le nom malheureusement. A la surface, je sens le fourmillement des bateaux qui tentent de briser la glace, les hurlements et les appels stridents provenant de la mer. Les entends-tu ? Il me semble qu'ils crient ton nom…_

* * *

 **Virginie – Triskel, quartier général du S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 _ **-** Vous outrepassez vos compétences et vos droits soldat._

 _La voix froide claqua dans l'air conditionné du bureau du Directeur Fury. Steve se surprit d'ailleurs à considérer à nouveau cet homme qui disait vouloir le bien de l'humanité et se revendiquait d'être du « bon » côté de la balance. N'était-ce pas celui même qu'il avait surpris à utiliser le Tesseract pour la conception d'armes en prévision d'une guerre probablement interplanétaire et interaciale ? Ah… Elle était belle l'Amérique du XXIème siècle…_

 _L'homme mettait encore du temps à s'adapter à cette époque qui n'était guère la sienne, pourtant, il faisait des efforts. Mais le S.H.I.E.L.D… Décidément non. Leurs manières ne lui plaisaient pas. Car derrière ce respect à demi-feint, lui et les autres membres des Avengers n'étaient clairement que de la chair à canon, dernier rempart pour la population contre les menaces des Super-Vilains. Alors oui, Steve avait l'habitude de cela… Mais se le voir jeter à la figure comme un malpropre, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait subi… Non. Il n'était pas dit que Captain America n'avait que des qualités. Son côté borné – comme lorsqu'il n'abandonnait jamais une bataille, quitte à se faire passer à tabac au détour d'une ruelle mal famée – avait toujours porté ses fruits, quand bien même son entêtement pouvait passer pour un défaut amplifié par le pouvoir du Sérum d'Abraham Erskine. Paix à son âme. Ce dernier lui avait conseillé de suivre son cœur, et depuis cette transformation salvatrice en Super Soldat de l'Amérique - les collants en moins - l'Américain avait toujours suivi son instinct, flamboyant défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, pourfendeur des ennemis de la Nation… Et cela continuerait. Fury pouvait clamer ce qu'il voulait. Steve ne le laisserait pas monter les Avengers les uns contre les autres, en les traquant, les pistant soi-disant en toute discrétion… Ils ne se connaissaient pas tous. Mais Steve avait cette faculté de s'attacher à son équipe, quelle qu'elle soit, avec une rapidité trop étrange pour être naturelle. Super Sérum, bonjour._

 _ **-** Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis Capitaine ? Alors certes, oui, j'ai des devoirs. Mais des droits aussi. Que vous ne pouvez en aucun cas me retirer. _

_La voix de Steve était un brin moqueuse, frisant l'ironie. Probablement la mauvaise influence exercée par Stark depuis ces dernières semaines. Et pourtant, cette phrase sonnait encore familièrement dans sa bouche. Comme s'il l'avait prononcée il y a de cela quelques semaines, quelques mois à peine, peut-être…_

 _L'échange était on ne peut plus calme, des agents passaient régulièrement devant la porte ouverte de la pièce, comme pour s'assurer que l'icône américain ne chercherait pas à écraser à la tête de leur supérieur ou que le supérieur en question ne tenterait pas de plomber le torse si parfait du soldat. Mais rien. Juste un sempiternel échange de phrases acides et bornées. Steve en avait pris l'habitude. Avoir eu à supporter Anthony Edward Stark devait aider à gagner en remarques cinglantes et à compléter sa longue liste d'insultes contemporaines. Et même si le blond n'en était pas adepte, il devait reconnaître que certains termes peu élogieux concernant Fury lui démangeaient le bout de la langue avec insistance._

 _ **-** Votre requête porte atteinte à la sécurité nationale. Et à la sécurité mondiale oserais-je dire. Alors vous pouvez choisir de vous comporter en adulte ou bien de faire des pieds et des mains comme le ferait Stark mais en aucun cas vous n'aurez accès au dossier médical de l'Agent Barton. _

_\- J'avais déjà émis des doutes quant à vos motivations profondes Fury_ _– au diable le « Directeur » respectueux –_ _mais je vois que votre paranoïa n'a d'égale que vos piètres mensonges. Il a changé. Si vous lui laissez le temps, si vous me laissez le temps de lui parler, vous verrez qu'il ne représente pas une menace. Je sais qui il est._

 _\- Vous savez qui il a été – brièvement – par ce que l'on vous a dit de lui, pas ce qu'il est devenu._ _Contra son interlocuteur._ _J'aurais plutôt pensé à trouver l'agent Romanov dans mon bureau pour plaider la cause de son ancien coéquipier. Pas vous Captain. Par un parfait étranger pour Barton._

 _Clinton Francis Barton. Œil-de-Faucon. Fury n'avait visiblement que faire des noms et prénoms des individus qu'il retenait en captivité. Principe de la botte et de la fourmi savamment éclairé par Loki._

 _ **-** Il n'est pas responsable._

 _\- Vous ne l'êtes pas non plus._

 _\- C'est donc votre façon de procéder ? Envoyer au trou les agents… Défaillants ?_

 _Le soldat choisissait ses mots avec précision, appuyant ses dires d'une posture relativement détendue, bien que visant à montrer son entêtement à celui qui se prenait pour son supérieur. Steve avait suivi beaucoup d'hommes et beaucoup d'hommes l'avaient lui-même suivi. Et alors qu'il faisait équipe avec cet agent anciennement contrôlé, et qui avait contribué à sauver New York, on l'envoyait dans une geôle au fin fond d'il ne savait quel endroit sordide ? Son avis comptait-il si peu ? Il avait tout perdu pour la sauvegarde de la nation et du monde. Des amis, presque une famille, la femme qu'il aimait. Et, une fois encore, on tentait de lui retirer quelqu'un qu'il comprenait. Qui peut-être serait devenu son ami._

 _ **-** Cette conversation est terminée Captain. Sortez._

 _Le dernier mot fut articulé consciencieusement et le géant blond – américain celui-là – sentit sa mâchoire se crisper et ses poings se serrer dans son dos. Visiblement, rester campé les jambes écartées à encaisser remarques et arguments désuètes devant le borgne ne lui permettrait pas d'accéder à sa requête… Soit._

 _ **-** Si je passe cette porte, Directeur, vous pouvez dire au revoir à toute coopération. Je ne suis pas un petit chien que l'on promène en jetant un bâton ou une balle fluorescente._

 _\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Capitaine. Vous serez de service lorsque la situation l'exigera. Allez vous plaindre au Conseil ou à Alexander Pierce directement._

 _Le ton de Fury était toujours aussi condescendant, pas une note supérieure à l'autre, seulement un plissement de paupière de temps à autre. Steve savait reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance quand il en voyait une. Pourtant, son optimisme sans bornes lui affirmait qu'il y avait moyen de la gagner… Oh. Dans les vitres au dos de l'homme noir, le soldat vit passer la Veuve Noire. Seule. Et Steve sentit à nouveau une colère sourde insoupçonnée lui secouer les entrailles, comme un souvenir enfoui. Qu'il comprenait le Professeur Banner en cet instant…_

 _ **-** C'est votre dernier mot ?_ _S'enquit-il d'une voix égale d'où perçait une pointe de colère si inhabituelle._

 _Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux perles bleues froides comme la glace, aussi acérées que les pointes des flèches de son coéquipier évincé. Il n'était pas difficile de le deviner…Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Jamais._

 _ **-** Sortez Captain._

 _Fury réitéra sa demande avant de tourner le dos au blond en faisant pivoter son fauteuil, donnant ainsi au borgne une vue parfaite sur la base en contrebas, sur les agents s'affairant à l'installation du complexe à demi-souterrain. Steve ne se le fit par répéter une troisième fois, malgré l'adage, et quitta promptement la pièce. Fury refusait de se montrer coopératif ? Bien. Le soldat connaissait quelqu'un qui allait être ravi de mettre à contribution ses talents pour lui mener la vie dure._

* * *

 **New Jersey – Appartement sous couverture de Fury, 1437 Hammer strive.**

 **-** De bonnes nouvelles à me faire partager soldat ?

Steve se contenta de s'asseoir tranquillement sur le canapé en skaï de l'appartement de Fury tandis que ce dernier préparait un café bien noir. Dire que les lieux étaient miteux était un euphémisme. Sérieusement ? Qui aurait quitté le charme d'un hôtel français parisien pour s'aventurer en territoire connu mais probablement aux prises de l'ennemi, ici, aux USA ? Le blond devait avouer que les motivations de l'ancien directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. lui posaient de sérieux problèmes. De conscience et de confiance. Car si Nick Fury semblait lui accorder crédit, l'icône américaine se méfiait toujours. L'homme était manipulateur. Steve se souvenait encore de la première fois, il y a presque deux ans, lorsqu'il était venu au Triskelion demander des comptes… Cela ne s'était pas bien terminé et la brève relation cordiale qu'il avait pu avoir avec Fury s'était transformée en une colère sourde.

 **-** Je venais pour recueillir des données, pas pour vous faire part des dernières nouvelles.

\- Cet air contrarié ne vous va pas, Captain. Le borgne soupira en tendant une tasse au soldat et en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil non loin. Il sirota une petite gorgée lentement, avant de reprendre. Stuttgart. C'est le dernier lieu – une base savamment dissimulée et accessible via des souterrains – où j'ai pu trouver une trace du Soldat de l'Hiver. Enfin, une trace…

\- L'Allemagne… Que voulez-vous dire ? La colère avait quitté les traits de Steve pour ne laisser la place qu'à la concentration.

 **-** Disons que c'est une hécatombe que j'y ai trouvé. Rien d'étonnant à cela. C'est pourquoi je vous conjure d'abandonner cette folle quête pour vous concentrer sur ce qui importe à présent : la sécurité de la Nation et la traque d'Hydra. Cet homme que vous avez connu n'est plus qu'une coquille vide qui traque ses anciens alliés. Et une fois que vous vous serez mis en travers de sa route… C'est vous qu'il liquidera. _Sa mission_.

L'Américain vêtu de manière à passer inaperçu inspira lentement avant de venir s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé qui grinça sous lui. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il secoua la tête.

 **-** Nous en avons déjà parlé et je ne crois pas vous devoir des comptes, _Monsieur_. Je vais chercher Bucky, le retrouver et…

\- … Et ? Lui faire des sourires, lui rappeler le bon vieux, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit ? Êtes-vous simplement naïf ou plus stupide que je ne le pensais ? Je pense que nous avons perdu assez de soldats, il n'est pas ques…

\- Il suffit ! Steve s'était levé. Sa patience s'amenuisait à chaque rencontre avec l'ex-directeur. Je n'ai que faire de ce que vous pensez et je ne prendrais plus part à aucune de vos combines ! Nous avons perdu des gens, en partie par _votre_ faute, alors je n'abandonnerais pas à nouveau mon ami parce que vous jugez cela plus adapté à la situation !

\- Si vous parlez de Bart…

\- Justement. _Vous_ êtes responsable de la disparition de Barton. Je ne sais pas comment Natasha a fait pour ne pas vous forcer la main. Ajouta-t-il après quelques brèves secondes de silence.

 **-** Elle savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien de moi et qu'elle avait des missions à remplir, plus importantes que ses états d'âme. Envoyer Barton en Alaska fut une malheureuse erreur, j'en ai conscience, mais il était passé à l'ennemi, soldat. Qui sait ce que ce fou-furieux de Loki avait pu lui implanter dans la tête ?

\- Une _erreur_ ? Le blond posa sa tasse encore pleine sur la table basse face à lui et vint frotter rageusement l'arrière de sa tête. J'aurais dû vous forcer à me le dire… Marmonna-t-il.

 **-** Captain, que je sois bien clair… Le borgne se leva à son tour, toisant sans animosité le blond dont la nervosité et la colère débordaient de son apparent calme. Chaque décision que j'ai prise, chaque détail que j'ai méticuleusement préparé… Ils avaient un but. Qui aurait pu sauver des vies. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant votre idéal américain.

\- Et il en a pris plus qu'il n'en a sauvé…

\- Nous étions gangréné et… Je n'ai aucune piste pour Barton. Il peut tout aussi bien être mort comme embrigadé, invité à se conformer à la nouvelle politique d'Hydra. Cela fait près de deux ans soldat. De plus, il n'y a plus aucune trace d'une quelconque base en Alaska... Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il soit envoyé à Zurich, au centre de trauma... Ou qu'il soit mort.

Steve ne comprenait pas. Il voulait faire confiance à cet homme. Mais toutes ces choses qu'il lui disait… Elles le blessaient, il ne voulait pas y croire. Simple aveuglement ? Le blond n'était pas sûr de le savoir.

 **-** Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Me rendre à Stuttgart et voir si je peux remonter la piste.

\- Je pense aller en vacances à Tahiti quelques temps… J'ai entendu dire que la médecine y était miraculeuse.

Un silence étrange laissa place à la déclaration de Fury. Cette façon sibylline de parler… Steve la détestait.

 **-** Demandez de l'aide à Stark. Il me semble bien que son passe-temps était de fouiller nos serveurs informatiques. Il devrait bien trouver la liste des personnes présentes à notre base en Alaska, et ce malgré la suppression des serveurs.

Encore un pion avancé sur l'échiquier. Le Captain n'arrivait à voir encore la totalité du jeu. Précipitait-il la prise du Roi ? La chute de la Reine ?

 **-** Je ne vous souhaite pas bonne chance Captain. Car ce que vous découvrirez sera au-delà de toutes les horreurs que vous avez pu connaître.

Sur ces belles promesses, l'icône gagna la sortie.

 **-** J'ai été ravi de vous revoir pour cette discussion de courtoisie.

La porte claqua violemment derrière le soldat des années 40 et Fury soupira. Il était facile de faire sortir le Capitaine de ses gongs et de l'envoyer dans la bonne direction. L'homme s'étonnait de savoir faire cela si bien. Il sentait la méfiance du soldat. Certaines décisions le touchaient de trop près pour qu'il puisse les prendre en toute objectivité.

Et ce que Steve et Fury ne savaient pas encore à ce moment là, c'est que certaines pièces de l'échiquier qui n'avaient pas encore conscience de l'être avaient décidées de ne plus se _conformer_. Bientôt, Hydra ne serait plus le seul problème dont ils auraient à se soucier.

* * *

 **Manhattan – Laboratoire de bio-chimie, Tour Stark.**

Bruce se pencha un peu plus sur la paillasse où se succédaient des dizaines d'éprouvettes agrémentées de liquides tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, probablement pour mieux les identifier.

 **-** Tony ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer l'agitateur à ta gauche ?

\- Le grand ou le p'tit ?

\- Le grand. Je vais tenter de soumettre les cellules fournies par Steve à des radiations gamma de faible amplitude. L'agitation magnétique devrait pouvoir ralentir les effets que les rayons auront sur les…

\- Ow ow, temps mort Banner… Le coupa le génie en se relevant de la table sur laquelle il avait posé ses fesses moulées d'un pantalon de toile noire. T'es en train de me dire que le Captain – _notre_ Capsicle là, celui qui porte des collants – a accepté, sans broncher, de se laisser prélever quelques millilitres de sang pour… Le bien de la science ? Il a conscience que tu vas t'en servir pour…

\- Steve sait que j'ai l'intention d'analyser son sang et de synthétiser un nouveau sérum dans le but d'éradiquer Hulk.

Au fond de lui, l'homme aux cheveux légèrement bouclés sentit la présence menaçante de la créature irradiée se manifester. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas la nouvelle… Mais Bruce avait fait ce choix, depuis longtemps déjà.

 **-** Mais c'est ridicule !

Bruce se demanda un instant pourquoi Anthony semblait si outré par la nouvelle. En colère même.

 **-** Je pensais que c'était… Avant ! Avant qu'on travaille tous ensemble ! Que tu… Que tu nous sauves moi et Pepper ! Et maintenant, avec Hydra… Bon sang, Bruce ! C'est pas rien ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la monumentale de putain de connerie que t'es en train de pondre ? Je pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour mais t'es vraiment con. C'est le mot.

Le professeur spécialisé dans les rayons gamma, humanitaire à ses heures perdues, ne se formalisa pas du vocabulaire toujours aussi riche du milliardaire. Steve avait eu la même réaction, les gros mots en moins. Car même si le soldat ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec lui, il avait eu la décence de l'écouter du début à la fin, et… De le conseiller, comme un véritable leader, soucieux des membres de son équipe, l'aurait fait. Et c'est ce qui avait fini de convaincre Bruce. Il avait eu l'impression d'être à sa place. Oh il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, sans Hulk, sa place au sein des Avengers ne serait plus que fioriture, mais qui s'en préoccupait ? Il ne serait plus parmi eux pour s'en soucier, loin des problèmes et mensonges du territoire américain et de ses membres armés. Il avait donné, merci. Et puis pour ce qu'il restait des Avengers…

 **-** C'est ma décision Tony. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Asséna le scientifique avec un peu plus de froideur et d'agacement qu'il n'aurait voulu. Pourtant son rythme cardiaque ne cilla pas.

 **-** Tu dis que je ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Le génie misanthrope laissa échapper un petit rire amer avant de s'asseoir à nouveau, les bras croisés sur son torse d'où perçait encore il y a quelques temps une lueur bleutée. Parce que d'après toi avoir eu des éclats de shrapnels dans le torse pendant des années, prêts à me perforer le cœur au moindre bin's, c'était une promenade de santé peut-être ? Le ton de Tony était plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Qu'il ne l'aurait voulu d'ailleurs.

Les regards chocolat des deux scientifiques se croisèrent et ce fut Bruce qui finit par détourner la tête en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

 **-** Je suis désolé Tony. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste…

\- Il n'est pas très différent de toi.

\- Comment je suis sensé le prendre ?

\- Bien. J't'ai pas dit que j'aimais ta façon de perdre le contrôle et de te transformer en géant vert ?

\- … Si. Mais…

\- Maaaais… Pas de mais. Considère ma théorie avant de porter des conclusions hâtives, veux-tu ? Parlons de scientifique éclairé à scientifique borné, okay ?

\- Je suis sensé être celui borné ? Ironisa l'alter-ego du Hulk en se laissant pourtant convaincre, comme l'attestait son attitude moins défensive et plus détendue.

 **-** Imaginons un instant que notre bonhomme coloré soit, comme tu le prétends – non ne m'interromps pas – la bête assoiffée de destruction que tu dis – son « _Hulk tout casser_ ! » n'est pas un argument ! Rejeté ! -, explique-moi la raison pour laquelle il m'a sauvé alors que… Imperceptiblement, Iron Man se sentit comprimé dans un étau impénétrable, éternelle angoisse qui l'assaillait depuis le siège de New York. Alors que j'allais m'écraser après être passé dans le vortex ? Réussit-il à poursuivre, se maîtrisant. Seuls Pepper, Rhodes et plus récemment Bruce étaient au courant pour ses petites crises. Oh et Harley aussi.

Tony devina sans peine qu'il venait d'aborder un sujet aussi controversé qu'incompréhensible pour son interlocuteur. D'une couleur à peu près normale, le possesseur de l'armure Iron Man – des armures d'ailleurs, détruites accessoirement aussi… – put voir son ami passer à un teint blafard puis légèrement rouge avant de revenir à la normale. Sentiments contradictoires probablement.

 **-** Je ne…

\- Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate. C'est beaucoup trop gros – oh putain oui – pour qu'on puisse poser un oui ou un non radical à cette question. Mais… Penses-y okay ? Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, j'en sais quelque chose.

Bruce secoua doucement la tête, toujours aussi ébranlé, même s'il aurait largement préféré ne pas l'être, oh oui. Il ne voulait pas douter. Il ne voulait pas que Tony vienne remettre en question ces années de souffrance, de travail sur soi, de décisions. Et pourtant, en quelques secondes, il venait de faire voler en éclat la moindre parcelle de certitude en Bruce. Mais son esprit se focalisa bien vite sur un autre sujet. La voix désincarnée de JARVIS.

 **-** Messieurs… Le Captain Rogers est de retour et souhaiterait vous parler dans les plus brefs délais. Au salon, précise-t-il. Informa l'IA.

 **-** Déjà de retour ? S'étonna Tony.

 **-** Je me permets de vous informer, Monsieur, que le Captain présente une activité cardiaque trop élevée pour la normale ainsi qu'une activité nerveuse et émotionnelle instable. Les probabilités que le débriefing du Captain Rogers avec le B.M.M.P.P.D.V se soit mal déroulé sont de 98%.

\- B.M.M.P… Quoi ?

\- Borgne Mort Mais Pas Pour De Vrai. Expliqua Stark avant de reporter son attention sur JARVIS. Et pour les 2% restant ?

\- Variable concernant la probable rencontre du Captain avec un membre de la gente féminine.

Bruce et Anthony froncèrent de concert des sourcils avant de s'entreregarder.

 **-** Fury. Déclarèrent-ils en même temps.

 **-** Petit farceur... Tu as récupéré l'enregistrement de cette rencontre J' ?

\- Evidemment Monsieur. Je viens de la télécharger et je l'ai également stockée sur votre serveur personnel.

\- Tu as encore piraté le système informatique du Directeur ? Enfin de Fury ? Souffla l'autre scientifique avant de venir passer une large main dans ses boucles raccourcies.

 **-** Encore ? Je ne quitte jamais ses données – bancaires, téléphoniques… - des yeux, nuance. Ricana Tony. Mais là, c'est sur un bouton du blouson de Cap que j'ai implanté une puce.

Et comme un seul homme, les deux scientifiques quittèrent le laboratoire pour gagner le salon dont les réparations traînaient encore en longueur. Bizarrement, l'un comme l'autre savaient qu'ils n'allaient guère apprécier la suite.

* * *

 **Manhattan – Salon, Tour Stark.**

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Steve n'avait pas ressenti des émotions aussi violentes et contradictoires. Autant, par le passé, il avait toujours plaidé pour que les coupables payent leurs crimes, peu importait de quelle manière. Autant… Condamner son ami, condamner _Bucky_ pour des crimes qu'il avait certes commis, mais après une lobotomisation subie à cause des russes… Non. C'était clairement au-delà de ses forces. Il croyait avoir tout perdu ce jour-là, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans ce monde qui ne lui appartenait pas et ne lui appartiendrait jamais, et là… Une brève lueur d'espoir, comme une fusée de détresse dans le ciel. _Bucky_.

Les bras croisés sur son torse musclé, le soldat faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, à peine troublé par le bruit des travaux de la façade de la tour. Il était d'ailleurs tellement pris dans ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas immédiatement Bruce et Tony entrer, les sourcils froncés. Aussitôt qu'il les aperçut, son attitude varia légèrement : ses muscles se détendirent vaguement et ses bras vinrent longer son corps. Seule sa mâchoire carrée restait obstinément serrée. L'alter ego d'Hulk lui adressa d'ailleurs un signe de tête poli. S'il y avait bien une chose que le blond avait appris ces dernières semaines, c'est qu'en présence du Docteur Banner, et malgré la retenue et le self-control de ce dernier… Mieux valait éviter toute augmentation sensible de stress et toute attitude menaçante, même si ce n'était pas à l'encontre du brave professeur. Hulk, lui, ne faisait guère la différence à ce sujet. Individu hostile à son encontre ou non, toute personne véhiculant une forme de colère faisait réagir le géant vert, allant parfois jusqu'à influencer le caractère plutôt doux de l'homme aux cheveux légèrement bouclés, lorsque la transformation n'était pas de mise.

Ce fut le milliardaire qui lança la conversation, embrayant sur une boutade ayant pour simple but de détendre l'atmosphère. Autant dire que les blagues du génie ne détendaient jamais le blond qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil à peine convaincu par le ton joyeux du fils d'Howard.

 **-** Dis donc Capsicle, on te laisse deux secondes sans surveillance et tu fais des bêtises ? T'es un vilain garçon…

\- Je suppose que tu as espionné la conversation que j'ai eu avec le dir… Fury ? Le changement qui s'opéra dans la bouche de l'icône n'échappa à aucun des deux scientifiques présents. Ni son ton à la limite de la sécheresse.

 **-** Il est possible que JARVIS ait enregistré la conversation grâce à la puce électronique au niveau de ton blouson mais je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de t'écouter tenir tête à ce bon vieux Fury. Comment se porte-t-il d'ailleurs ? Pas trop de problème avec ses miroirs et l'absence d'un œil ? Par habitude, Anthony gagna le bar où il se servit un scotch tandis que Steve et Bruce gagnaient le canapé pour s'y installer. Bon allez, j'arrête de te charrier, sinon Bruce va se sentir obligé de me convaincre de me taire à coup de géant vert. Et j'aimerais garder ma tour intacte pour le m…

\- Stark.

Aie. Utilisation du nom de famille. Levant ses yeux chocolat, l'ingénieur eut l'occasion d'observer l'air neutre du Professeur Banner… Et l'air mortellement sérieux et crispé de l'autre blond.

 **-** Constipé Steve ? Tenta-t-il une dernière fois avant que les deux autres Avengers ne soupirent en même temps. Tony restait Tony…

Il finit cependant par réussir à faire cesser ses babillages. Car Anthony avait beau dire… Il était curieux. Et même si la curiosité était un vilain défaut, il n'en restait pas moins _très_ curieux. A la limite de l'indécence.

 **-** Allez, crache-nous le morceau, je dois encore bosser sur MARK XLIII et…

\- Tony… Le rappela à l'ordre gentiment Bruce lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le propriétaire de la tour repartait dans ses délires. Et pose ce verre d'alcool. Tu sais pertinemment que si Pepper te voit avec…

\- Ah oui, suis-je bête, je n'ai plus d'armures. Ni le droit de boire de l'alcool. Bien. Continue, je t'en prie. Il posa son verre sur la table basse pour se donner contenance.

 **-** Fury a une piste sur la localisation de Bucky…

\- Ton pote congelé qui a tenté de te tuer ? Bonne nouvelle.

Le ton semblait badin. Comme dénué de sentiments. Ils ne se connaissaient pas tous les uns et les autres après tout. A dire vrai… Ce n'était pas que Tony ou Bruce se fichaient du sort de James Bucanan Barnes. Ils ne le montraient pas, l'un par fierté, l'autre par prudence, mais les états d'âme du Captain les affectaient. Comme une éponge qui refile ce qu'elle a accumulé, Steve avait cette fâcheuse tendance à tout prendre à cœur, à faire de _leurs_ problèmes _ses_ problèmes. A transformer _ses_ problèmes en les _leurs,_ sans le vouloir. A se comporter en leader. En ami. Peut-être ne le voulaient-ils pas. Peut-être voulaient-ils…

Bruce se crispa. Il y avait Bucky oui. Bucky qui affectait les émotions du soldat. Mais il y avait autre chose qui l'affectait. Quelque chose qui les toucheraient eux aussi tous les deux. Il le sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles.

 **-** Mais aucune nouvelle de Clint. Annonça de but en blanc le blond.

Il y eut un très bref silence et ce fut comme d'habitude l'ex-ingénieur en armement qui s'occupa de le briser.

 **-** Et bien ça fait un moment qu'on a pas de nouvelles de la tarentule, peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose, depuis le temps.

\- Veuve noire.

\- Peu importe.

\- Ce n'est pas le fond du problème, c'est… Clint n'est à aucune ancienne base du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- C'est Fury te l'a dit ? Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas en Alaska ? Là où ils l'avaient envoyé ?

\- Il n'y est _plus_. L'Agent Hill m'a dit que…

\- Ah ! L'Agent Hill. Fury… Des êtres à qui l'on peut réellement faire confiance, évidemment. Quoi que Hill travaille pour moi maintenant… Enfin pour Pepper. Et elle fait bien son boulot. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Le coupa Iron Man. Chuis sûr qu'il doit être sous un cocotier au niveau d'une plage paradisiaque à se dorer la pilule et se marrer du fait qu'on, enfin que certains, se font du sang d'encre pour lui.

\- Tony. La voix de Bruce s'éleva, calme mais ferme. Si Clint n'est plus à la base – et je doute en effet qu'il le soit – c'est probablement à cause de son problème de… Passage à l'ennemi. Et d'instabilité chronique. Ils ont probablement dit il y a un an et demi qu'ils l'envoyaient en Alaska. C'est ce qui était marqué dans le dossier oui. Mais qui nous dit qu'ils ne l'ont pas déplacé ensuite ?

Un nouveau silence se fit, et il n'avait rien d'engageant, chacun assimilant les dernières informations.

 **-** Je vais jeter un coup d'œil aux serveurs fantômes du S.H.I.E.L.D. et pirater ceux qui sont à Hydra… Ou au S.H.I.E.L.D. peu importe. Décréta aussitôt Stark, arrachant presque un soupir de soulagement au blond. Qui eut cru qu'il n'aurait pas à supplier pour obtenir quelque chose du génie ni à lui expliquer ce dont il avait besoin ?

 **-** Je vais contacter Natasha. Informa Steve en sortant de la poche de son jean le Stark-phone gracieusement offert par l'ex-playboy.

Sa moue hésitante en fixant l'objet n'échappa cependant pas à Bruce qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous cape.

 **-** Je vais t'aider Steve. Tony les rend de plus en plus complexes à utiliser, ne t'en blâme pas.

Le blond lui sourit, rassuré d'avoir de l'aide… Et de constater que le professeur semblait détendu en sa présence. Tony quitta pour sa part rapidement le salon afin d'aller s'enfermer dans son atelier. Primo pour se fendre la poire en écoutant Captain-collants-moulants tenir tête au pirate, et secundo pour dénicher le moineau en cavale. Au salon, le scientifique choisit avec habileté le numéro spécialement dédié à l'assassin en combinaison avant de mettre le téléphone sur haut-parleur. La Veuve noire allait devoir répondre à quelques petites questions…

* * *

 **Alaska – Centre de détention et laboratoires biochimiques du S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 _Fury lui avait dit qu'il aurait froid… Pas que sa peau se décollerait sous l'action du froid, qu'il peinerait à respirer à s'en brûler la trachée ainsi que les poumons et que sa morve ne serait plus que glaçons obstruant ses narines ! En descendant du jet qui l'avait conduit à destination en une quelques heures, turbulences obligent, Clint ne put s'empêcher de serrer sur son épaule la lanière de son sac et de venir rentrer son cou dans son col fourré, rabattant par la même occasion sa capuche sur le dessus de sa tête, aussi frigorifiée que le reste de son corps._

 _A peine eut-il fait deux pas dehors, dans le blizzard, que trois hommes qu'il était facile de deviner armés, même pour un novice, débarquèrent pour l'escorter. Soit disant. En levant légèrement la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers ce vent enneigé et traître, Clint plissa des yeux et put enfin deviner les contours d'un complexe à l'allure militaire. Suivant les trois hommes, qui l'encadrèrent, il finit par pénétrer via une porte hautement sécurisée dans un long couloir éclairé par des néons. Aussitôt, la hausse de la température l'obligea à retirer sa capuche bordée de fourrure et à ouvrir le zip de sa grosse doudoune. Pendant un bref instant, il devina plus qu'il ne vit les muscles de ses accompagnateurs se tendre. Comme s'il allait les attaquer… Loin de s'offusquer des attitudes des gardes, le châtain les suivit à travers les dédales de couloirs aseptisés, ne croisant personne et laissant les portes se refermer derrière lui. Il le savait… Elles ne s'ouvriraient plus avant longtemps._

 _Les trois hommes le prièrent de s'arrêter devant une large porte pouvant aisément laisser passer Hulk, pour un peu que ce dernier soit capable de s'y engouffrer sans rien détruire. Une fois que l'un des agents entraînés eut composé un code pour avoir accès à la pièce, après avoir exposé sa rétine à un scanner et son empreinte digitale à un lecteur spécifique, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Clint entra et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Des hommes en blouse blanche. Des femmes aussi. Beaucoup de blouses… Mais pas que. Des soldats se tenaient armés jusqu'aux dents aux entrées et sorties. L'ex-Avenger – il ne l'était plus n'est-ce pas ? – en était sûr, même s'il n'en avait pas croisé : cette base glaciale comportait probablement tout son arsenal militaire destiné à protéger les lieux mais aussi les occupants, ceux non contraints d'y rester. Et même si presque aucun soldat n'était apparu sous ses yeux durant sa déambulation, Clint se doutait qu'il n'avait présentement découvert que la surface de l'iceberg. La partie émergée. Probablement que celle immergée ne lui plairait pas…_

 _De nombreux écrans se suivaient les uns les autres sur les bureaux, comme dans la salle de contrôle de l'hélicarrier. Un homme, probablement quinquagénaire, s'approcha avec un sourire bonhomme qui déplut automatique à l'archer, notamment parce qu'il dut lever la tête pour apercevoir le visage de son interlocuteur._

 _ **-** Bonjour. Vous devez être Clint Barton je présume ? Le Directeur m'a prévenu de votre arrivée imminente. Je suis le Docteur Léonard Samson, vous devez peut-être..._

 _\- Ca ne me dit rien._ _La remarque alliant froideur et sérieux déstabilisa le médecin qui laissa échapper un petit rire légèrement nerveux avant de retirer sa main que l'archer n'avait pas serrée._

 _ **-** Evidemment, évidemment… Hm. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers._

 _D'un geste de la main, l'homme aux cheveux mi-longs et de couleur non identifiée – étaient-ils… Verts ?! – congédia les trois soldats qui avaient escortés Œil-de-Faucon et, d'un signe de tête, il encouragea ce dernier à le suivre. Clint n'ayant d'autre choix que d'obtempérer, il sortit sur les talons de l'eurasien – l'accent… - et lui emboîta le pas sans broncher, son regard analysant bien malgré lui où il était tombé. Chaque détail, chaque bouche d'aération, chaque couloir… Le châtain accumula dans un coin de son cerveau récemment libéré toutes ces données, priant pour ne jamais avoir à s'en servir contre… Contre le S.H.I.E.L.D. Voilà, c'était dit._

 _Tout deux arrivèrent face à une porte où l'archer put y lire ses initiales. Un autre détail attira cependant son attention._

 _ **-** Voici votre chambre Agent._

 _\- Cellule._

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ?_

 _\- Ma cellule. Vous pouvez le dire docteur, j'ai saisi la mesure de ma mise à pied. Et ne m'appelez pas agent, je ne le suis plus…_ _Il y avait quelque chose de torturé dans sa voix, et le médecin se promit de creuser la question. Il était là pour ça après tout._

 _ **-** Monsieur Barton, ceci n'est pas une cellule. Pour preuve, il n'y a pas de verrous._

 _\- Certaines pièces en ont._

 _\- Oh, vous l'avez remarqué…_

 _\- Que signifie cette inscription « niveau 2 » sous mes initiales ?_ _S'enquit l'Avenger en tapotant de l'index la plaque nominant la pièce qui lui serait attribuée pour quelques temps._

 _ **-** Oh ceci… Les chambres sont classées par niveau. Jusqu'au niveau deux les portes ne comportent pas de verrous. Vous êtes donc libre de vous… Promener. En fonction des zones permises par l'accréditation que j'ai laissée dans votre chambre, sur le bureau. Le niveau un regroupent les patients lambda – enfin du S.H.I.E.L.D. –, ceux en soins intensifs et de longue durée. Le niveau deux, le vôtre, est destiné aux patients à plus ou moins longue durée…_

 _\- Et potentiellement dangereux._ _Compléta le châtain en effleurant à nouveau la plaque, son regard dans le vide._

 _Il y eut un bref silence, très bref, avant que l'homme à la blouse ne reprenne._

 _ **-** C'est exact. Mais dans votre cas, cette appellation pourrait changer._

 _Un rire amer et discret répondit à sa tentative de rassurer Œil-de-Faucon. Ce dernier n'était guère aveugle quant à la question, mais il se garda de faire part de ses pensées._

 _ **-** Et pour les autres niveaux ?_ _S'enquit-il pour reprendre la teneur de la conversation précédente._

 _ **-** Pour votre sécurité… Mieux vaut que vous ignoriez ce que ces cellules de niveau trois à cinq impliquent._

 _Tout était clair. Clint devrait se borner aux pièces communes avec les autres « détenus » et sa chambre deux étoiles. La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce sobre avec un lit, une lampe et une table de chevet, un bureau et une chaise ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain avec le strict minimum. Entrant, l'archer s'approcha du bureau où il découvrit un badge avec sa photo et contenant surtout son accréditation. Il finit, une fois sa rapide inspection faite, par se tourner vers le docteur qui n'avait pipé mot depuis son entrée._

 _ **-** Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer… Ensuite ?_

 _\- Nous aurons dès demain des séances pour évaluer vos capacités, je vous en dirais plus à ce moment-là. Maintenant… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore du travail, je vous laisse défaire vos affaires._

 _\- Vous n'avez même pas vérifié le contenu de mon sac._

 _\- Les détecteurs ultrasophistiqués à l'entrée s'en sont chargés Monsieur Barton. Vous êtes… Désarmé, et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, pour votre confort et la période qui va suivre._

 _Léonard Samson eut un sourire neutre avant de s'en aller et la porte se referma, laissant l'Avenger dans ses geôles. Si ce n'était pas des menaces à peine voilées que l'homme venait de proférer… Clint voulait bien manger son arc et ses flèches._


	4. Delicta juventutis meae

Voici le troisième chapitre ! Ma bêta lectrice n'a pas encore eu le temps de me donner son avis mais comme j'ai posté il y a un moment... ! On aperçoit enfin Natasha dans ce chapitre et il y a mention de plusieurs personnages tels que Sam Wilson (alias Falcon), Coulson et son équipe, la Confrérie des Mauvais Mutants ainsi que l'école de Charles Xavier... Mais également quelques inconnus à l'équation : le patient n°22 et cette personne avec Natasha... Surprise surprise ! A vos suggestions ! J'essaie de glisser quelques références à l'univers Marvel pour étoffer le tout et rendre plus intéressant l'intrigue. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Dans ce chapitre, un Tony qui fait l'enfant, une Veuve Noire taquine, une séance chez le psy pour Clint et des secrets qui se mettent en place !

 **Rose-Eliade** j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début alors !

 **oliverkriss-kevinaline** j'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai simplifié la mise en page, déjà parce que tu n'as pas tort sur certains points et ça me fait du travail en moins ! (Moi, fainéante ?) La suite devrait te tenir en haleine, les mystères ne feront que s'épaissir avant de devenir enfin plus clairs !

 **Angelyoru** , merci pour tous tes compliments, cela fait très plaisir à lire et cela m'encourage à écrire. Loki donc ? C'est amusant que tout le monde suppose cela ! Il ne s'agit pas de notre tête de bouc préférée même si les détails peuvent laisser croire cela. Il s'agit d'un personnage existant dans l'univers Marvel cependant ! J'essaie au mieux de respecter les caractères des personnages grâce à ce que j'ai lu, vu ou analysé ! Ce n'est pas toujours facile car pour le bien de cette histoire j'ai parfois la nécessité d'adapter mais je fais au mieux pour que les lecteurs/lectrices puissent apprécier les personnages à leur juste valeur ! Pour Steve, je ne le vois pas comme le bon gros nounours bonne pâte. Il a une certaine morale et des convictions. Aussi, s'il n'est pas d'accord et que c'est légitime, je le vois très bien campé sur ses positions, à vouloir faire "ce qui est juste". Pour les retours dans le passé de Clint, il va y en avoir quelques-uns encore avant que le présent de Clint se recoupe avec celui des Avengers ! Cela me permet d'avoir une plus grande amplitude sur ce qu'il se passe et sur comment Clint pourra en arriver là ! J'espère donc que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)

 **Lulu-folle** , aha ! Je fais tout pour laisser planer le doute (et je me méfie tout de même pour ne pas me perdre aussi !). La Diva du résumé ? Il s'agit de l'unique Diva susnommée par notre bien-aimé Iron Man dans le film Avengers ! Tu sais, la Diva avec les cornes de bouc ? ;) Et... Nop, toujours pas ! Il ne s'agit pas de Clint qui meurt de froid ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui est "mort" de froid il y a quelques décennies dans Marvel... Devine ! :D (avec le début de ce chapitre, tu devrais deviner qui est frigorifié, même si pour l'instant personne n'a deviné qui est l'autre personne qui parle !)

 **Chapitre 3 – « DELICTA JUVENTUTIS MEÆ » (Les fautes de ma jeunesse.)**

* * *

 **Unknown.**

 _Les appels ont cessés depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Ils t'ont oublié, ils t'ont abandonné, tout comme moi… On a abandonné une carcasse, celle que je suis, un idéal, ce que tu es. Mais moi je ne t'ai pas délaissé petit homme. Je suis toujours là où je dois être depuis des lustres, contemplant ton visage carré et ce sommeil dont tu ne sembles pas vouloir sortir. Mais c'est normal, je t'y ai en quelque sorte plongé. Pour ta sécurité. Comprends-tu ? Le temps a filé à toute allure, ennui mortel se présentant à nous. Enfin à moi puisque ton sommeil prolongé t'a, heureusement pour toi, exempté de ce moment d'incertitudes. Faisions-nous les bons choix ? Avions-nous réellement le choix lorsque des décisions à prendre se sont imposées ? C'était plutôt là la question la plus logique s'imposant. Les questionnements existentiels tourbillonnent dans mon esprit tourmenté, séquelles d'années passées et s'égrenant, attaquant ma mémoire qui devient au fil des jours, des heures, défaillante. Et dans cet ennui me tarabustant… J'ai alors senti ton esprit s'agiter comme il ne l'avait fait depuis des décennies, comme si les cellules de ton cerveau tentaient un temps soit peu de reprendre le contrôle du reste de ton corps, ce dernier protégé en mon sein. C'est… Agréable. Sentir la vie fourmiller me donne des frissons. Quelle mascarade ! Des frissons ! A moi ! Je crois que si j'avais encore la possibilité de rire je l'aurais probablement fait. Au lieu de ça c'est un tintement de cristal qui résonne pendant quelques secondes. Ton cortex cérébral s'agite pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et en y portant un peu plus attention, en m'obligeant à tendre l'oreille, si je puis dire, je parviens à capter des éclats de pensées furtives, des moments n'appartenant qu'à toi mais qui me permettent de me raccrocher à une réalité dont tu ne fais plus parti. Et moi non plus. La première chose que je vois… Que je ressens… Enfin la première personne est une femme, les cheveux remontés en un chignon lâche. Même menton carré qui n'enlève en rien son charme féminin. Elle porte une robe à fleurs colorés et elle sent le jasmin. Je m'en rappelle comme si j'avais moi-même été là… Tu t'en rappelles. Elle cuisine. Tu sais que c'est pour toi qu'elle le fait. Quand elle se tourne, tu peux la voir sourire d'un air doux, des pattes d'oies creusant le coin de ses yeux. Sa bouche articule quelque chose que je ne saisis guère. Ton nom peut-être ? Comme ces navires en dérive semblaient t'appeler. Les flash sont successifs, comme s'ils cherchaient à te stimuler, à combattre le sommeil qui te retient. Puis l'image s'estompe comme un dessin que l'on efface et une autre femme surplombe la première. Elle est plus jeune. Elle t'attire. Elle t'a depuis toujours attiré, je ressens l'attraction que tu pouvais ressentir. Une fondue. Le mot roule, inconnu. Je ne sais ce qu'est une fondue mais il me semble deviner que tu aurais aimé partager cela avec elle. Non pas avec elle… Il y a quelqu'un d'autre… Mais qui ? L'image est floue, comme effacée… Danser aussi. Je devine que tu aurais aimé danser. Virevoltant, cheveux au vent, les oreilles emplies de sons carillonnant, les yeux dans les yeux de cette femme aux lèvres charnues et au charme indéniable. Je peux presque sentir la brûlure de ses lèvres lorsque cette dernière t'a embrassé. Comme si j'y étais. Y étais-je ? J'ai l'impression… Un vague souvenir… Te connais-je ? Ou bien est-ce ton esprit envahissant le mien qui me perd plus que je ne le suis déjà dans notre prison de glace ? Et puis il y a cet homme que tu tiens en grande estime. Cet homme dont les doigts n'arrivent pas à saisir les tiens. Des cris. De la souffrance et de la tristesse. Ces fragments mémoriels sont emplis d'amour et de tristesse. La vie n'est pas et ne sera jamais un long fleuve tranquille. Encore moins pour nous, oubliés du monde, stagnant entre deux eaux. Je ne devrais pas fouiller ainsi ton intimité mais je m'ennuie. Comprends-tu ? Cela me devient difficile. Je me raccroche à ce qui peut me retenir encore vainement dans ce monde. Et tes souvenirs sont édifiants, rafraîchissants. Ils me permettent de ne pas sombrer. Pas maintenant… Mais je le sens. Je lâche prise, j'ai déjà tenu bien trop longtemps. Mais n'aie crainte, je te protègerais autant qu'il me sera permis de le faire, même si c'est au détriment de ma mission. Quelle était-elle déjà ? Ah… Il n'y a pas que toi qui t'agites en mon sein. Et si ton être respire la bonté, ce n'est guère le cas de ton colocataire. Mais n'aie pas peur là non plus, il ne te fera rien, ni à toi, ni à personne, pas tant que je serais là. Je sens ma volonté s'effriter, tout comme ma mémoire. J'ai l'impression de me vider de mon énergie… Et depuis le temps que je suis là, peut-être est-ce le cas. Ton esprit s'apaise, comme s'il entrait à nouveau en phase de sommeil. Il me tarde déjà de le sentir s'agiter encore… L'ennui mortel me saisit à nouveau et à mon tour je me laisse porter par un demi-sommeil, toujours en alerte au cas où. Au cas où quoi d'ailleurs ? Le monde autour de nous s'effrite…_

* * *

 **Manhattan – Atelier, Tour Stark.**

Lorsque Pepper gagna l'atelier de son compagnon, elle ne fut guère surprise de se retrouver assourdie par du AC/DC. Tony avait pris l'habitude de faire monter les décibels, en particulier lorsqu'un sujet épineux se présentait à lui. Et comme la PDG de Stark Industries savait qu'il ne travaillait en théorie pas – plus – sur une armure, elle eut un instant d'hésitation avant de pénétrer dans l'antre du génie. Composant le code qui lui donnait accès à la totalité de la Tour – enfin, de ce qu'Anthony lui avait dit – la blonde vénitienne entra et demanda poliment à JARVIS de baisser le volume. L'IA s'exécuta donc, visiblement d'accord sur le fait que son maître allait finir sourd comme un pot.

\- JARVIS ! Ne prends pas des initiatives, je t'ai pas d'mandé de baisser le son alors…

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de faire baisser ce raffut. L'informa Virginia Potts en s'approchant de Stark qui s'était retourné pour faire face à la nouvelle venue.

\- Oh Peps ! Je croyais que tu avais une réunion qui allait te retenir jusque tard dans la nuit ? La questionna-t-il d'une voix trop innocente pour être sincère.

Un petit rire filtra entre les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsque son ex-patron feignit la surprise tout en l'enlaçant.

\- C'est amusant Monsieur Stark, mais j'aurais juré avoir vu JARVIS effacer cette réunion de mon emploi du temps pour y inscrire... Qu'était-ce déjà… _« Dîner en tête à tête avec le plus génialissime des inventeurs »_. J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Narcissique peut-être ?

\- Tu as oublié sexy. Sexy, c'est important. Tony secoua sa tignasse légèrement chocolat, presque noire.

\- Evidemment, sexy, où avais-je la tête… Pepper leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à embrasser l'ingénieur qui faisait l'enfant en geignant.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir la prise de Tony se resserrer et son visage se nicher dans son cou. Comme s'il s'assurait de sa présence. Lentement, ses doigts à la manucure parfaite et sans extravagance vinrent fourrager dans les cheveux courts situés au niveau de la nuque de son compagnon. Il était tendu, elle le sentait. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait cacher ? D'autres crises d'angoisse ? Un problème avec Rhodes ou… La frustration de lui avoir promis de cesser la construction d'armures ? Ou bien était-ce un souci avec les Avengers ? Une querelle ? Il n'était pas irrégulier de voir partir chacun de leur côté Tony et le gentil Captain lorsque le ton était monté un peu trop haut. De grands enfants… Mais là, Pepper pensait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. En effet, si cela avait concerné l'ancien soldat, elle aurait déjà eu le droit à des plaintes injustifiées, des offuscations grotesques… Mais rien de tout cela. Aussi se permit-elle de poser la question qui la tarabustait depuis qu'elle s'était présentée à l'entrée de l'atelier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Tony ?

Elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit se tendre. Et cette fois ce fut sa prise à elle qui se raffermit, comme pour empêcher l'ingénieur de lui échapper. Elle devina sans peine qu'il allait essayer de l'embobiner, lui assurer que tout allait bien, comme il le faisait d'habitude… Mais il en était hors de question. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer ainsi.

\- Absolument rien. Pourquoi quelque chose m'inquiéterait ?

\- Privé de sexe.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile Anthony. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Alors si tu ne me le dis pas… Nous allons devoir faire chambre à part. Pour te permettre de réfléchir à la question. Asséna la femme d'affaires en se détachant de son compagnon, campée sur ses positions.

L'ingénieur la fixa un instant, incertain quand au fait qu'elle plaisantait ou non sur cet odieux et ridicule chantage. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

\- C'est mesquin ça. Tu as été briefée par le S.H.I.E.L.D. pour connaître mes points faibles ? C'est ça ?

\- Ca fait des années que je suis à tes côtés Tony, je connais _tous_ tes points faibles. Et là, je connais cette ride d'inquiétude au niveau de ton front ou ce tic de pianoter sur ton bureau alors qu'il n'y a aucun écran. Je ne suis pas idiote.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit…

\- Alors sois tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, soit…

\- Okay, okay ! Je capitule ! L'homme leva les mains en l'air comme pour apaiser l'accès de froideur et de mesquinerie de son ancienne assistante. Elle parvenait toujours à ses fins… Je suis Tony Stark.

\- … Et ? Parce que jusque là, je suis au courant.

\- J'y viens, j'y viens… Tu as eu une dure journée pour être aussi impati... ? Okay, j'arrête. Je disais donc que j'étais… Le seul, l'unique Iron Man ! Ex-Iron Man. Je protège – protégeais - le monde des terroristes, des… Des aliens ! On est vivants, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'inquiéter hein ?! Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? A part que je ne suis pas capable de retrouver la trace de Barton nulle part sur cette fichue planète ? Le génie posa ses fesses sur le bord de son bureau et jaugea un instant Pepper dans son tailleur parfaitement ajusté avant de venir fixer le sol. Je ne te mérite pas.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres rosées de la blonde vénitienne.

\- Encore ce refrain… Tony… Nous en avons déjà parlé non ? Sa main vint effleurer les mèches rebelles du milliardaire. Si tu me disais quel est le vrai fond du problème hm ? Elle s'adressait à lui comme l'on s'adresse à un enfant qui nie avoir fait une bêtise.

Et ce grand enfant qu'était Anthony Edward Stark finit par cracher le morceau.

\- Il est possible, note cette coïncidence flagrante, que par le plus pur des hasards je me sois retrouvé dans un cas nécessitant la mise en application de mes capacités - hors normes je te le rappelle, je suis un génie n'est-ce pas - qui pourrait dans cette situation incongrue changer ton humeur rapidement, tu sais une de celles qui te rendraient probablement rouge de colère même si j'ai été très très prudent je te le promets et _j'ai-construit-de-nouvelles-armures_ voilà. Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en évitant soigneusement de regarder sa compagne.

Il y eu quelques brèves secondes de silence où Tony eut le loisir de voir Pepper le dévisager avec incompréhension.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit que… S'apprêta-t-il à répéter après une bonne bouffée d'air frais et surtout de courage.

\- Je sais ce que tu as dit Tony ! Le coupa sèchement la gérante de Stark Industries avant de poser les dossiers qu'elle tenait en main sur la plus proche étagère. Ou ce qui s'y apparentait le plus.

\- Ecoute je sais que tu es fâchée chérie mais…

\- Pourquoi je serais fâchée Tony au juste ?

\- Euh… C'est une question piège ou bien ? Genre si je donne la mauvaise réponse tu me quittes après m'avoir giflé ? Ou tabassé avec tes dossiers pesant deux tonnes ? Par précaution, le milliardaire philanthrope se recula de quelques centimètres, ses fesses coulissant sur le bord du bureau en métal.

Pepper fit claquer l'un de ses talons sur le sol dans un signe clairement agacé. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, ses paupières se plissèrent pour ne laisser apparaître qu'une mince partie de ses pupilles intelligentes. Puis subitement, ses trait s'adoucirent alors qu'elle lâchait un soupir, finissant de convaincre Tony qu'il n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il l'aurait cru, et ce malgré sa paranoïa aigue.

\- Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas cette promesse. Tu n'en étais pas capable. Cela n'avait rien d'un reproche, c'était plutôt là une constatation légitime. Elle ne laissa pas le temps au brun de s'offusquer de ce qu'il devait prendre pour un manque flagrant de confiance. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne tu as toujours bricolé tes trucs. Réparer You et… Dumm-E… D'autres trucs. Le grille-pain qui peut maintenant se servir lui-même en tartines, ma montre qui me donne même mon rythme cardiaque… Un rire sans joie lui échappa. Mais ce ne sont pas tes armures. Je sais à quel point elles comptaient et comptent toujours pour toi. Surtout après New York et, non, laisse-moi finir. C'est important. Donc… Elle prit une inspiration et vint poser ses mains sur les épaules du milliardaire qui la fixait, peu sûr de ce qu'elle allait à présent lui dire. Mais il ne chercha pas à la couper, attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Parfois de façon assez étrange – non ce lapin n'était clairement _pas_ une bonne idée, tais-toi – mais… Je sais que tu aimes aussi tes armures. Je ne peux pas te demander de choisir entre elles et moi. Aussi quand j'ai compris que tu avais recommencé à plancher sur le sujet après des mois d'abstinence j'ai juste… Fermé les yeux. Je sais ce que cela fait d'en porter une, de pouvoir faire ce que tu fais, même un bref instant et je comprends. Je comprends.

Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre pendant ce qu'il sembla être un long moment. Et un bref sourire répondit à la tirade de Mademoiselle Potts.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime Peps ?

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 **Alaska – Centre de détention et laboratoires biochimiques du S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 _Lorsque Clint daigna enfin s'allonger à contrecœur sur le divan du Docteur Samson, et ce pour la cinquième fois, ce fut pour avoir la désagréable sensation que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste mascarade. Encore et encore, l'archer tournait la situation dans sa tête, face au géant docteur. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ce dernier devait faire deux fois son épaisseur et pas loin de deux têtes de plus que lui. Et avec ses cheveux verdâtres, il était difficile de lui trouver un air naturel._

 _Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, le psychiatre écrivit sur son petit calepin après s'être installé plus confortablement sur son propre fauteuil. La pièce était chaleureuse, contrairement au reste de la base, comme si cela pouvait aider les patients se succédant ici à se sentir plus à l'aise et à confier leurs plus noirs secrets. Mais Clint n'était aveugle. Sourd peut-être. Mais pas idiot pour autant. Il était un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. et garder des secrets faisait partie de son boulot, de sa personnalité. Et le docteur savait qu'il devrait démontrer des trésors de patience et d'ingéniosité pour faire parler l'agent._

 _Déphasé et tourné vers l'auto-flagellation. Dit de façon familière, c'est ce qui était ressorti du premier diagnostic du médecin spécialisé à propos de l'Avenger. Une personnalité complexe, secrète, peu apte à livrer ses secrets et ses maux. Léonard Samson pouvait se targuer d'être tombé sur un cas épineux. Il avait eu affaire à des agents récalcitrants, mais Clint Barton ? Tout comme la Veuve Noire, il s'agissait d'un cas à part. Ils avaient été meurtris par la vie, et leur parcours atypique semblait pour le psychiatre comme une barrière à son travail. Ce type de personnes ne pouvait qu'être au dessus des autres, là où un psychiatre classique aurait été dépassé, Léonard y trouvait un certain plaisir. Fouiller, pousser dans les retranchements, revenir sur ses pas, révéler. Non pas qu'il prenne plaisir à exposer ses patients à quelques réminiscences, mais il y avait un sorte de challenge intéressant à prendre et le docteur ne s'était jamais dérobé. Il ne comptait pas commencer avec l'archer._

 _\- Revenons à votre famille. Votre frère. Il vous a presque élevé, c'est bien cela ?_

 _\- Tout a été dit. Si vous voulez des informations, allez chercher dans mon dossier. Vous y avez accès non ? Répondit abruptement le partenaire de la Veuve Noire. Il en avait assez de parler de son passé. Surtout de cette partie-ci. Alors arrêtons un peu ce faux-semblant de "soyons potes, racontez-moi votre vie, et je vous conforterai dans votre trou"._

 _\- Clint - je peux vous appeler Clint ? -, il faut que vous compreniez que je suis là pour vous aider. Cette partie peu agréable de nos séances est là pour comprendre, colmater les fêlures de votre esprit, vous guérir. Et sans vous, je ne pourrais pas y arriver. Plus vous vous obstinerez, plus votre temps ici s'allongera. Et je ne vous le souhaite pas._

 _Etait-ce encore une menace ? Clint se retint de bouger sur le long divan en cuir marron où il était allongé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. Sur ce point le docteur avait raison. Celui-ci lui avait fait part quelques séances plus tôt de son inquiétude quant à la propension de l'Avenger à considérer toute personne cherchant à l'aider en entrant dans sa vie privée, comme une menace._

 _\- Dans ce cas... Abordons un autre sujet. Quelle est exactement la teneur de votre relation avec Melle Romanov ? Comment la qualifieriez-vous ?_

 _Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'agent sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Cette question, on la lui avait posée. On avait voulu la lui poser. Un nombre incalculable de fois. Les regards ne trompent jamais. Cette fois-ci, Œil-de-Faucon joua franc jeu. Ou presque._

 _\- Comment je qualifierai ma coéquipière ? Ou notre relation ?_

 _Clint eut un petit rire désabusé en fixant le docteur droit dans les yeux, son cou tordu pour ce faire._

 _\- La vraie question c'est savoir si on a baisé, c'est ça ?_

 _\- A vous de me le dire. Répliqua presque malicieusement son vis-à-vis._

 _\- Il n'y a rien de particulier à dire. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus proche, une amie. Nous sommes coéquipiers, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Souvent le pire._

 _\- Vous parlez de Budapest ?_

 _\- Je vois que vous en avez entendu parler._

 _\- Vaguement mais..._

 _\- A quoi ça sert de poser des questions quand vous connaissez la réponse, sérieusement ?_

 _\- J'ai cru comprendre que beaucoup avaient perdu là-bas. Peut-être y avez-vous laissé une part de vous-même ?_

 _Il n'y avait pas que là-bas que Clint avait laissé une part de lui-même. Il saisit la démarche du docteur bien avant que ce dernier n'abatte ses cartes. Peut-être allait-il le surprendre en prenant le contrepied de ce qu'il cherchait à lui faire cracher en avouant directement ?_

 _\- Probablement. Comme cette fois-ci, avec ces foutus aliens et ce Dieu de pacotille._

 _Si le psychiatre fut surpris de la fausse docilité de l'assassin, il n'en montra rien et se contenta de remonter à nouveau ses petites lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez._

 _\- De quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement ?_

 _Comme l'archer l'avait deviné, le médecin spécialisé s'engouffra dans la brèche béante qu'il laissait ouverte depuis bien longtemps. Lui autoriser l'accès le soulagerait ? Y croyait-il vraiment ? Pour l'instant, l'Avenger estimait ne plus avoir grand chose à perdre._

 _\- De tout. Des cris. Des flèches, du feu et de sa voix dans ma tête qui me susurre toutes ces choses..._

 _\- Quelles choses ? Et quelle voix ?_

 _\- La sienne... Murmura-t-il les yeux légèrement dans le vague avant de se reprendre presque instantanément. Vous ne voulez pas vraiment savoir, Doc._

 _\- Justement. C'est là que vous vous trompez Clint, il faut que vous..._

 _Avant que le docteur n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, un bruit à la porte se fit entendre. Si Clint se tendit immédiatement en un réflexe presque pur, le psychiatre quant à lui se contenta d'inviter la personne les dérangeant pendant la séance à entrer. Ce fut un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, l'air un peu trop débraillé pour faire professionnel qui s'invita dans la pièce. Fébrile, il malaxait ses mains sans oser jeter de coups d'œil à l'archer, son regard errant du sol au plafond sans s'attarder sur un point fixe._

 _\- Ben ? S'enquit le psychiatre en observant son jeune collègue._

 _\- C'est le patient n°22 Monsieur..._

 _\- Et bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ?_

 _\- Il s'agite enfin !_

 _Au ton du scientifique, Hawkeye aurait presque supposé qu'il venait de gagner à la loterie ou bien d'avoir le plus beau cadeau de Noël._

 _\- Vraiment ? Ses constantes ?_

 _\- Stables Monsieur. Vous êtes demandé pour venir effectuer des vérifications._

 _L'agent ne s'attendait cependant certainement pas à ce que le psychiatre soit si apte à réagir. Ce dernier semblait partager entre finir leur séance et se jeter au chevet du-dit patient n°22. Qu'avait donc ce patient de si spécial ?_

 _D'un bond souple, l'agent Barton fut debout, s'attirant ainsi les regards des deux scientifiques._

 _\- Je suppose que nous finirons cela une autre fois._

 _\- Il n'était pas mécontent d'en finir maintenant avec cette séance._

 _\- Je comptais en effet mettre fin à cette séance. Ne croyez cependant pas que cela vous exempte des questions que je souhaitais approfondir avant que mon collègue n'arrive Clint. Précisa le grand homme en se levant à son tour, l'air pince-sans-rire._

 _\- Oh mais je sais que vous vous montrerez aussi curieux à l'avenir, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, vous ne faites que votre job après tout. Votre vie semble tellement palpitante qu'il faut que vous viviez à travers nos malheurs. Le ton de Clint semblait moqueur, presque comme s'il tentait de lancer un réflexion qui se voulait blessante. Le docteur ne s'en offusqua pas._

 _\- Réflexe de défense par le sarcasme... Typique. Revenez me voir après-demain à la même heure._

 _\- Bien._

 _En ignorant le scientifique qui s'écarta vivement pour le laisser passer, Œil-de-Faucon quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Il y reviendrait bien assez tôt._

* * *

 **New Jersey – Appartement sous couverture de Fury, 1437 Hammer strive.**

Assis dans son canapé en skaï, Fury tournait sa cuillère en métal dans sa tasse de café. Depuis le départ du Capitaine, l'ancien dirigeant du S.H.I.E.L.D. réfléchissait activement. Les membres d'Hydra étaient comme d'immondes cafards. Ecrasez-en un, il en pullulait minimum deux de plus. D'un autre côté, il savait que ses petits pions de l'ombre menaient de multiples batailles en sa faveur, à l'abri du regard du commun des mortels. Et en particulier des Avengers. Comment ces derniers auraient-ils réagi en apprenant que la mort de Coulson n'était en réalité qu'une vague mascarade ? Enfin, son agent était décédé - non pas de sa blessure causée par Loki mais à cause de la perte de sang -, mais grâce à de la technologie et biologie alien, il avait réussi non sans mal à le ramener parmi les vivants. Entraînant de ce fait la création de ce nouveau S.H.I.E.L.D. et son ascension - ou déchéance, au choix - dans les tourbillons de l'inhumanité. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Se levant sans se presser, le borgne posa sa tasse sur la table basse face au canapé et se rendit auprès de son vieux téléphone issu d'un ancien temps. Aucun risque d'être tracé avec ce dernier. Ses doigts effleurèrent le plastique rouge du combiné jusqu'à faire tourner le cadran sur les chiffres. Le tintement sonore résonna plusieurs fois dans la pièce tandis qu'il levait le combiné jusqu'à son oreille où une voix féminine et monocorde initiait les protocoles de sécurité et, de ce fait, une ligne sécurisée.

\- Phil.

\- Nicholas.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles de votre côté ?

Il y eut un petit silence de l'autre côté, signe que l'ancien agent nouvellement directeur pesait ses mots, inhabitué à ce que son ancien patron et accessoirement ami lui demande des informations sur la pluie et le beau temps du S.H.I.E.L.D. Car il avait en effet plutôt tendance à... Exiger. Cacher. Dissimuler. Peut-être était-ce en train de changer, Fury tentait lui-même de s'en convaincre.

\- Tout est sous contrôle, mes agents s'habituent lentement et sûrement à leurs statuts. Les bases deviennent solides.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

\- Nous avons rencontré quelques soucis avec la Confrérie. Mais l'Institut s'est chargé de faire le ménage avant que notre intervention ne devienne nécessaire. Par ailleurs... Avez-vous enjoint le Captain à influencer Stark quant au piratage de nos données ? La base a résonné d'alertes rouges une bonne partie de la journée, et ce de manière ininterrompue.

\- Disons qu'ils en avaient l'un comme l'autre la nécessité. Le Captain de demander, et Stark de fouiller. La protection des serveurs ?

\- Skye apprécie particulièrement se battre contre JARVIS. Il semblerait que le challenge soit édifiant, l'équipe compte les points à chaque accès bloqué à l'IA de Stark.

\- Bonne nouvelle. Concernant vos nouvelles recrues ? Demanda Nick Fury.

\- Difficultés d'adaptations à leurs capacités et au monde, mais rien d'insurmontable. Avez-vous parlé au Captain de nos découvertes à Stuttgart ?

\- En effet, et il démontre comme toujours des trésors de volonté. Ce qui est juste ne l'est pas forcément pour tout le monde mais il ne l'abandonnera pas, quand bien même cet enfoiré de Winter Soldier soit un psychopathe. Assurez-vous de lisser le terrain. Et gardez un œil sur les Avengers, entre autre chose.

\- Compris.

\- Vous êtes toujours sous le radar, veillez à y rester Phil. Je n'ai pas hâte de rencontrer le bouclier de Rogers. Ou les répulseurs de Stark.

\- Le Captain se montrera magnanime en apprenant ma survie. Concernant Stark, je suis moins certain... Par ailleurs, maintenant que j'y repense, concernant mes cartes...

\- Encore cette histoire. Quel fanatique vous faites...

\- Pensez à me rendre mes cartes vintage Nick. Il serait déplorable que je doive envoyer Mocking Bird ou Quake pour me les récupérer. La voix de Phil était à la fois rieuse et menaçante. C'est qu'il y tenait réellement à ses cartes !

\- Je vous ferai un pli. Quelle adresse ?

\- Tahiti sera très bien. Toujours cette intonation taquine de deux vieux amis complices et pourtant si peu aptes à partager leurs secrets.

\- Vous savez quoi Phil ? Je vais carrément venir vous les porter moi-même.

\- Je savais que vous diriez cela.

L'un comme l'autre eurent un sourire entendu. Tout cela resterait leurs petits secrets. Fury raccrocha et se saisit de sa veste. Après s'être assuré de ne pas être suivi - et que l'odieuse voisine ne soit pas en train de le reluquer à travers la serrure de son appartement - le borgne passa par la fenêtre pour gagner la sortie destinée aux incendies. Sans se presser, mais d'un pas souple, il grimpa par les escaliers les quelques étages le séparant du toit. Il y trouva un quinjet en mode furtif qui l'attendait visiblement depuis quelques minutes déjà. Une trappe s'ouvrit, révélant l'intérieur de l'appareil et un agent en sortit. Vif, il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Agent Hunter.

\- Monsieur.

\- Allons rendre une petite visite à votre cher directeur, il me supplie depuis un moment de lui ramener ses cartes signées de Captain America.

\- Il me semble plutôt l'avoir entendu vous menacer de mille morts depuis un moment justement Monsieur, si vous ne daignez pas les lui rendre.

\- Vous connaissez votre sujet Agent. Sourit l'ex-directeur.

\- Bah, vous savez, vu ce qu'il a fait au dernier type d'Hydra ayant touché Lola... Je pense qu'il est dans votre intérêt de rendre ces cartes. Le sourire d'Hunter était goguenard lorsqu'il s'installa aux commandes du quinjet et s'occupa de le faire décoller, une fois la trappe fermée.

\- Faisons cela alors.

Le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait encore besoin de lui.

* * *

 **Etats-Unis – Quelque part dans la campagne, loin de la civilisation.**

Une sonnerie de téléphone emplit la pièce et réveilla Natasha de la douce torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle remua légèrement mais la prise du corps lové contre elle se raffermit. Un coup d'oeil à son téléphone sur la table de nuit lui permit de voir le nom du Captain s'afficher ainsi qu'une photographie de ce dernier. Retenant un juron en russe, la rousse se contorsionna habilement, séquelle de son passé de danseuse, afin de s'extirper de la poigne assez conséquente de la personne qui partageait actuellement sa couche. Réajustant son petit débardeur noir, l'assassin se saisit de son stark-phone - qu'elle avait accepté à condition que jamais Tony ne cherche à la localiser, et JARVIS avait promis à la place de son créateur - et sortit de la chambre aux couleurs printanières pour gagner le couloir. Là, elle s'adossa au mur recouvert de boiseries et contempla un instant son portable vibrant entre ses doigts. Après un soupir qui en disait long, Black Widow décrocha.

\- Romanov à l'appareil.

\- Bonjour Natasha. J'ai cru que tu ne décrocherais jamais...

\- J'ai hésité un instant.

\- Je croyais que tu n'hésitais jamais ? La voix du blond se fit taquine et la rouquine étira instantanément ses lèvres en un sourire torve.

\- Et toi tu n'hésites jamais peut-être ? Comment ça se passe avec l'Agent 13 ?

Un silence lui répondit et la jeune femme émit un petit ricanement cristallin lorsqu'elle entendit le soldat soupirer et grommeler. A l'autre bout du fil, elle put également noter le rire à peine contenu du Professeur Banner.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher avec Stark ? C'est quoi cette manie de vouloir caser les gens ? C'est pathologique ?

\- On ne veut que ton bonheur Steve. Sa voix respirait tout sauf la sincérité. Surtout la moquerie en fait. Quoi qu'elle cherchait aussi à lui trouver chaussure à son pied. Une grande pointure de préférence.

\- J'en ai l'impression, vraiment, merci.

Natasha ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Autant, refaire sa couverture était primordial, autant la jeune femme aurait préféré pouvoir rester auprès du Captain. Il lui avait donné sa confiance, elle lui avait offert son amitié. Et le peu de moments qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, en missions principalement, lui manquait. Et elle était presque sûre que Steve pensait la même chose. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les appels qu'il passait, inquiet quant à sa sécurité lorsque des informations tombaient ou simplement les appels pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle attendit quelques brèves secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Tu désirais quelque chose Steve ?

\- Je voulais entre autre te tenir au courant... Pour Clint. Seul le silence lui répondit, aussi poursuivit-il. Fury n'a évidemment rien trouvé comme informations. Stark est en train de fouiller une nouvelle fois les serveurs fantômes auxquels il a accès et moi... Je patauge. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. On va le trouver. Il est en vie, je le sais.

Steve était probablement le plus mal placé pour la convaincre de ne pas courir après une chimère, aussi lui fut-elle reconnaissante lorsqu'il ne chercha pas à l'en dissuader.

\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. existe toujours Steve. Ils ne peuvent pas juste disparaître. Je sais de source sûre qu'une nouvelle équipe a été formée. Ils cherchent du personnel. Pour le reste... Ces informations restent inaccessibles, même pour moi.

\- Je me doutais qu'ils referaient surface. Tant qu'il y aura des menaces...

\- Les médias ne te sont pas tombés dessus après la commission sénatoriale ?

\- Ils ont essayé. Mais inculper Captain America est difficile, même pour des politiciens à la verve habile. Disons que je leur ai renvoyé coup pour coup dans les dents chacun de leurs arguments lors de ma... Comparution.

\- Navrée de ne pas avoir été là.

\- Tu en avais assez fait, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Pour admirer cela j'entends Steve. Un éclat de rire à peine réprimé lui parvint.

\- Ceci dit tu as raté Sam qui pestiférait devant sa télévision pendant la rediffusion.

\- Ta célébrité est trop écrasante, il espérait avoir sa part du gâteau. Pauvre Sam, relégué à l'anonymat car il n'a pas de bouclier et de collants...

\- C'est une combinaison Nat'. En rentrant chez lui - j'y logeais le temps que la situation se stabilise -, j'ai dû semer les paparazzis. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'interviews depuis mon réveil, je ne comptais certainement pas en une donner maintenant. Expliqua l'icône américain.

\- Ils ont dû être déçu, mais tu as eu raison, une fois que les médias t'ont dans le collimateur, tu es pour ainsi dire fichu. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Stark fait bouger les foules rien qu'en levant le petit doigt. Pour la commission...

\- Ils ont particulièrement grincé des dents quand je t'ai défendu becs et ongles.

\- Que c'est mignon. Roucoula-t-elle, la moquerie au bout de la langue, coupée dans sa phrase.

\- C'est un autre de mes super pouvoirs dû au sérum. Être mignon. Auto-dérision. Natasha se sentait presque privilégiée de pouvoir avoir accès à l'intégralité - ou presque - des comportements du Captain. Du professionnel à l'ami.

\- Tous aux abris. Je rêverai de voir la tête des super-vilains lorsque tu leur feras les yeux doux.

\- Tout ne se résout pas par la violence ! Si Stark ou Hulk tapent d'abord et discutent après, je suis partisan de tenter de discuter avant. Sans rancune Professeur Banner. L'entendit-elle s'excuser machinalement.

\- Bruce sera tout aussi bien. Entendit-elle l'alter-ego du Hulk murmurer.

\- Discuter avant... Quitte à te faire tuer. Cela lui avait échappé. La russe se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à s'asseoir et ramener ses jambes contre elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Désolée...

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu le penses. Et... Tu n'as pas vraiment tort.

Il était rare qu'elle s'excuse mais elle comprenait l'attachement du soldat pour son ami. Elle qui voulait amener le sujet en douceur... C'était proprement raté.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que Thor aurait apprécié que tu fasses les yeux doux à Loki pour le mettre au tapis.

Steve lâche une exclamation outrée, visiblement surpris que son amie enchaîne sur une note d'humour.

\- Natasha ! Le rire de Black Widow répondit au blond.

\- Promis, je te laisse un peu de répit.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent durant un moment, si bien que Natasha put entendre Bruce prendre congé de Steve. Elle finit par briser le silence.

\- La commission sénatoriale n'avait visiblement pas eu vent du Winter Soldier. Ni de Barnes à proprement parlé. Comme il n'était pas "réellement" présent sur les données que j'ai diffusé au monde entier, je suppose qu'il leur faudra du temps pour le découvrir. Ou peut-être ne le feront-ils jamais. Elle put presque entendre le soupir soulagé de l'Américain. Il faudra être très prudent pendant nos recherches et nos allers et venues car on nous surveille sans aucun doute… Toi plus que de raison. Si tu leur donnes une seule raison ou occasion de se faufiler dans la brèche…

\- Je ne leur laisserai aucune occasion. Promis. Mais il n'y a pas de nous qui tienne. La voix avait claqué avec assurance et Natasha écarquilla des yeux, réellement surprise.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Sam m'accompagnera déjà, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en mêler. Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour refaire ta couverture, ce n'est pas urgent et tu mérites de te reposer.

\- Steve. Sa voix devint froide, acérée. Je ne te demande pas la permission. Je t'accompagne. Point. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés éternellement. C'est important pour toi, donc ça l'est pour moi, compris ?

\- Nat, je…

\- Tais-toi. Juste tais-toi. Ce n'est pas une option, c'est à ça que servent les amis… Non ? Seul le silence lui répondit mais elle put deviner le sourire du Captain.

\- Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Je présume aussi que tu sais où me trouver ?

\- Toujours. Je serais là demain.

\- D'accord, je dirais à Sam de nous rejoindre.

\- Parfait. A demain Steve.

\- A demain. Oh et Natasha ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

C'est en souriant que l'ancienne espionne russe raccrocha. Elle resta là, dans le couloir, pendant quelques minutes, assise sur le sol. Se relevant, elle rentra sans bruit dans la chambre en observant le corps recroquevillé dans le lit. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui et ses lèvres vinrent cueillir le front de ce dernier.

\- Je vais le ramener. C'est promis.

En vitesse et aussi silencieusement que possible, l'assassin s'habilla, prête à quitter les lieux. Le Soldat de l'Hiver n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Oh et Clint aussi. Elle lui botterait le cul pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant si longtemps.


	5. Nosce te ipsum

Et voici le 4ème chapitre ! ("Enfin" me crie la voix dans ma tête. Oui, il y a une voix dans ma tête.) Il en aura fallu du temps mais le voici, tout beau, tout propre (car relu et corrigé par M.M la Magnifique, merci à elle). Ici, il y a une référence à la réelle création d'Ultron (que l'on doit à Hank Pym) car je pense qu'il me sera plus facile de l'exploiter ainsi, même si le film pourra également me servir de base pour certains chapitres qui suivront. Par ailleurs, même ma bêta n'a pas deviné qui était le patient n°22... Pour information, il existe dans l'univers Marvel mais on le retrouve également dans d'autres films et chez Dreamworks ! Ahaha ! Pas facile hein ? (Oui bon, c'est compliqué en vrai, je suis pas cool.) Un autre indice ? Le patient 22 correspond au texte à la première personne du début ! Et on voit apparaître à la fin du chapitre un nouveau personnage qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'est pas nommé !

Dans ce chapitre, un Thor snobinard mais séduisant, un Tony qui râle parce ses copains sont pas gentils et un Clint aventurier qui découvre que la base où il est enfermé n'est pas ce qu'il semble être...

 **Angelyoru** et oui, j'essaie de faire apparaître un peu tout le monde même s'il n'est pas simple d'incorporer tous les Avengers et personnages annexes... Et la bonne réponse est attribuée à... *Roulements de tambours* Angelyoru ! Et oui, tu as bien deviné, la personne qui se caille les miches au Pôle Nord, c'est bel et bien Steve ! Et notre étrange personne - qui est un personnage Marvel et pas que - qui le maintient en partie en vie (thanks super sérum aussi) et bien... Tu verras, mais il devrait te plaire ! ;)

 **Lulu-folle** bien joué ! Effectivement c'est le Captain ! Après là, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute ! Même si j'aime jouer sur les sous-entendus, faire durer ce suspense ça aurait tué mon effet de surprise. Hm, je pense que y a des gens qui fantasment sur Fury oui. Mais pas moi. Et je veux rien savoir, l'information doit rester cloisonnée, merci bien pour mon esprit fertile et innocent. 8D Et tu sais, j'ai jamais écrit que Natasha avait couché avec quelqu'un... Qui sait ? Sous-entendus, sous-entendus... ;)

 **margauxmlh** chère bêta (c'est horrible, ça sonne comme une insulte), merci pour ton dur travail ! Parce qu'il faut dire que des fois les idées se bousculent... Et avec Word qui falsifie (ça ressemble à salsifis) mes copier/coller, je deviens chèvre ! Je ne te dis pas de profiter de la suite, c'est déjà fait ahaha...

 **Chapitre 4 – « NOSCE TE IPSUM » (Connais-toi toi-même.)**

* * *

 **Unknown.**

 _Douleur. Suffocation. Perte de fragments mémoriels. Est-ce toi ? Ou moi ? Je perds pieds, je le sens. Ma protection s'amenuise au fur et à mesure que ton colocataire grignote mes dernières forces. Je peine à me souvenir de mon but. De moi. Qui suis-je ? D'une entité à part entière, je deviens un rien minuscule et insignifiant. Je ne suis plus ce cocon protecteur de l'humanité, cette glace pétrifiante. Je peux commencer à sentir mes propres membres. Suis-je... Comme toi ? J'en doute mais... Des rayons brûlants différents de ceux du soleil percent la carapace de glace que j'avais formé il y a de cela des décennies. Des voix aux accents à couper au couteau constellent le ciel et leurs pieds martèlent le sol... Viennent-ils te chercher ? Non, c'est douloureux... Ils ne peuvent pas... Cherchent-ils à le libérer, lui, ton effroyable colocataire ? Non... Non ! C'est moi que l'on tire de cet amas de cristal glacial que j'ai érigé pour ta protection, pour sa prison. S'ils m'enlèvent je... Je ne pourrais plus ! Ils savent... Ils savent ce que je suis. Qui je suis... Mieux que moi. Mais ils ne sauront pas pour toi. Je laisse s'écouler mes dernières forces. Ton corps dans sa prison d'acier s'enfonce un peu plus dans l'étreinte gelée du pôle Nord. Protection renforcée. Tiens, je me souviens... De certaines choses... Des formes noires, pieuvres tentaculaires... Je les vois, je les sens, je les devine. Ils ne sont nulle part et partout à la fois. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer... Sont-ils proches de mon essence même ? Ou bien sont-ils éloignés et ce que je ressens n'est autre que leurs bottes tâchées de sang foulant chaque parcelle de la calotte glacière ? La douleur, une de celles que je ne pensais plus jamais ressentir, s'abat sur ce qui semble devenir un corps. Mon corps. Alors, j'en avais un ? Coquille vide que l'on extirpe de sa safe-zone, je ne puis rien faire d'autre que laisser mes sens s'agiter. Plus je remonte à la surface, vers eux, plus les émotions affluent. Je ressens. Enfin. Non, je ne veux pas ! La douleur... Mais plus que la douleur il y a... La peur. Ai-je peur ? Pour moi ? Non, pour toi. Mais je t'ai protégé, seuls ceux qui en seront dignes pourront t'extirper de ce cercle de glace protecteur dont j'ai doté ta carapace de métal. Ma conscience s'efface, le soleil polaire m'aveugle... Je suis faible. Puissent les Dieux te protéger, mortel..._

* * *

 **Nouveau Mexique - Laboratoire d'astrophysique.**

Il la regarda sauter à bas du canapé qu'ils avaient étrenné la veille au soir. Pour quoi ? La cinquantième fois ces derniers mois ? Au moins. Au début, cela avait été la joie de revoir sa Jane, sa pétillante et intelligente mortelle. Mais aussi de faire taire cette douleur engendrée par la perte de la mère de toutes choses - _sa mère_ \- et de son frère, aussi égaré pusse-t-il avoir été. Puis, c'était devenu un besoin, une fausse routine. Et la physicienne en avait à revendre, quoi qu'en dise les mauvaises langues asgardiennes concernant la faible constitution humaine. Car Thor pouvait en attester. Toujours allongé sur le canapé du laboratoire de la jeune femme, la tête soutenue par l'une de ses larges mains, il regardait celle-ci marmonner un mélange de calculs concernant ce qu'il devinait être le Bifröst, des propos incohérents sur une réunion très importante à laquelle elle arriverait probablement très en retard... Et des chuchotements appréciateurs sur la folle nuit qu'ils avaient passée, à craindre d'être surpris par les collègues de Jane. Quoi que cela n'ait guère inquiété le blond, en vérité. De ses yeux bleus perçants, il retraça la courbe des seins, du dos et des reins de la femme qu'il aimait. Jane, comme si elle avait senti sur sa peau le regard inquisiteur du Dieu, frissonna et se retourna vivement pour lui lancer une chemise roulée en boule qu'il n'esquiva pas.

\- Thor ! Tu ne m'aides pas !

Ce dernier émit un petit rire en levant les bras en signe de reddition.

\- Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse te porter préjudice, Jane.

\- Tu ne te lèves pas et... Tu me regardes avec _ces_ yeux-là. C'est préjudiciable.

\- D'être beau comme un Dieu ?

Jane ne put - malgré elle - empêcher un rire sonore de sortir de sa gorge.

\- Et humble, en plus de ça.

Thor n'eut guère le temps d'attraper la taille de sa compagne que celle-ci avait opté pour un repli stratégique dans la petite cuisine où elle commença à se préparer un café. Le blond laissa quelques minutes s'écouler avant de quitter le divan. Debout devant la baie vitrée, il observa l'extérieur sans vraiment le voir, le soleil illuminant le paysage désertique qui lui rappelait tant le monde en ruine des elfes noirs. Secouant sa tête de gauche à droite comme pour chasser les sentiments qui l'envahiraient incessamment sous peu, le Dieu récupéra son sous-vêtement abandonné au sol pour le revêtir. Avec une nonchalance princière, l'Asgardien rejoignit Jane qui tentait d'exécuter plusieurs choses à la fois : s'habiller, boire son café et brosser la tignasse lui faisant office de coiffure. Il sourit en constatant avec quelle énergie sa compagne se préparait. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Une réunion sur... ? Thor s'en voulut de ne pas s'en rappeler mais préféra ne pas déranger Jane qui semblait en proie à l'empressement le plus total. Pourtant, celle-ci s'arrêta un instant pour venir fixer le Dieu du Tonnerre.

\- Les Avengers ont essayé de te joindre une nouvelle fois hier soir. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu... ?

Question rhétorique. Depuis son retour sur Terre après l'affaire de Malekith, Thor s'était montré étrangement imperméable à toute demande venant de ses compagnons terriens. Il les appréciait mais... Il ne souhaitait guère les voir se réjouir en apprenant la mort de son petit frère. Quoi qu'ils puissent dire, Thor savait qu'au fond, ils seraient... _Ravis_ d'être débarrassés d'un tel ennemi. Et... Le blond ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Il avait besoin de faire le point.

\- Je pense que Monsieur Stark va finir par venir te chercher. Il saura où te trouver. Jane le pointa du doigt, un brin accusateur. Elle n'aimait clairement pas le voir broyer du noir, quoi qu'il essaie de cacher derrière ses sourires.

Thor eut un petit éclat de rire en se souvenant de leur première rencontre avec l'homme de métal avant que cet éclat ne se transforme en un rire tonitruant.

\- L'ami Stark peut essayer. Je ne compte pas m'enfuir. Rassura-t-il sa mie d'un sourire.

Cette dernière eut une moue dubitative avant de récupérer son sac où des dossiers se battaient en duel avec des crayons.

\- Je rentrerais probablement tard alors...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper.

\- Oui. Habille-toi et sors. S'il-te-plaît. Lui demanda-t-elle. Et réponds à ce téléphone quand il sonne d'accord ?

\- Oui Madame. Il inclina la tête doucement en signe d'assentiment, bien que sa compagne sache pertinemment qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa princière tête.

Avec hâte, Jane gagna la porte menant à l'extérieur, les clés de sa voiture en main. Sur le paillasson « Welcome » à moitié boueux, elle s'arrêta quelques instants, attirant la curiosité du Dieu qui leva un sourcil. Là, elle fit demi-tour et, en un clin d'œil, vint coller ses lèvres à celles du blond. Il n'eut guère le temps de l'entourer immédiatement de ses puissants bras que déjà, sa mortelle filait comme le vent. Thor resta un instant à fixer la porte d'entrée, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Jane lui faisait du bien. Elle soignait son cœur. Sur la table basse, il entendit la vibration de son téléphone résonner et devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait à nouveau de l'un des Avengers. Il laissa le bruit du téléphone emplir le laboratoire et se rendit à la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner copieusement, comme si la mélodie du vibreur était devenue sa compagne de solitude, une habitude. Et comme pour les dix dernières fois, il ignora l'appel.

* * *

 **Manhattan – Atelier, Tour Stark.**

\- Foutue bique têtue de Point Break !

L'injure atypique fusa dans l'atelier et força le Professeur Banner à relever la tête de ses écrans de calcul. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il aperçut son ami, l'insupportable Tony Stark, se lever de sa chaise à roulettes pour lancer son starkphone au loin. Starkphone qui, étonnamment, survécut à l'impact contre le mur et à la chute. Qui est-ce que cela étonnait encore ?

\- Tony ? S'enquit-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Le milliardaire marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe – quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un chapelet d'insultes – avant de daigner poser son regard sur le physicien.

\- Thor nous fait son calimero. Il refuse de répondre aux appels… Peu importe de qui ils viennent et Jarvis a gracieusement accepté de ne pas géolocaliser nos très chers amis – je parle aussi de Natasha – dans mon dos. Trahi par ma chair… Mes propres circuits plutôt. Je te déteste Jarvis.

\- Je sais Monsieur, et je vous aime tout autant.

\- Merci J'. Mais…

\- Tu perds patience. Compléta Bruce.

\- Je perds patience oui. Ca le tuerait juste de répondre : oui, ok, salut les mecs, je vais bien, ciao. Ca lui arracherait une molaire ? … Ca a des molaires un dieu nordique ?

\- Tony…

\- Sérieusement Bruce ! Admettons. Tu recevrais un appel de l'un d'entre nous alors que t'es je ne sais où sur Terre, tu ne répondrais pas ?

Le café n'avait pas un bon effet sur un génie fatigué... Le silence qui suivit fut plus qu'éloquent et Bruce eut une moue embarrassée face au brun lorsque ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'avais oublié, mauvais exemple. Tout ça pour dire que je vais aller lui botter le cul.

\- Tu te l'es fait botter en retour la dernière fois si je me souviens bien des propos du Captain… Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du physicien.

L'héritier Stark pesta.

\- Tch ! Il n'était pas là au début, s'il n'était pas intervenu… Je maîtrisais la situation. Thor aurait mordu la poussière. Je gérais. Répéta-t-il, plus pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

\- Comme pour les trois-quarts de tes inventions ? Le taquina l'alter-ego du Hulk. Celles qui t'explosent à la figure ?

\- Rappelle-moi Bro', t'es de quel côté ? Demanda suspicieusement Tony, ses yeux plissés dardés sur l'autre scientifique qui leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Je ne prends pas parti. Indiqua le professeur Banner.

Anthony Stark renifla d'un air clairement dédaigneux.

\- Mouais. Traître. Enfin, peu importe, j'y vais.

Bruce releva à nouveau la tête de ses calculs d'un air incertain.

\- Tu y vas… C'est-à-dire… Chercher Thor ? S'enquit-il, hésitant.

\- Alors là, aller chercher Blondie… Jamais. S'il veut pleurer dans les jupons de sa Jane d'amour qu'il y reste… Mais oui ! Il doit être avec elle ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? S'exclama-t-il avant de secouer subitement sa tête comme pour chasser cette idée. Enfin, plus tard. Se reprit-il soudainement en posant son chalumeau sur un établi.

\- Mais alors où vas-tu ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien évidemment.

\- Hank Pym sollicite ma présence. Visiblement, il est en train de mettre en place un protocole de protection… Ultron, quelque chose comme ça, il m'a demandé d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Donc je saute dans un costume Armani, et j'y vais.

\- Armani. Vraiment ? Le professeur esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Il connaissait son ami.

\- Bon et peut-être une armure confortable par-dessus. Mais j'ai une réputation à entretenir Bruce, tu peux comprendre non ?

L'alter-ego du Hulk secoua sa tête dans un petit rire silencieux avant de se replonger dans son travail visant l'éradication de son colocataire vert.

\- Pas de bêtises tant que je ne suis pas là **,** okay ?

Bruce n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui renvoyer la remarque que déjà Tony avait disparu.

* * *

 **Alaska – Centre de détention et laboratoires biochimiques du S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 _Ce matin-là, Clint se réveilla pour la première fois frais et disposé. Pas de vilain cauchemar pour le réveiller à tour de bras toute la nuit. C'était fini. Plus de Dieu mégalomane, plus de psychologue tordu cherchant à lui tirer les vers du nez, plus de collègues suspicieux juste… La maison. Sa main erra dans les draps qu'il jugea soudainement plus rêches. La maison… Non. Il n'était pas dans son propre lit et le retour à la réalité lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Une nouvelle fois. En se redressant sur son séant, l'homme soupira et sa main vint gratter sa barbe de quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas pu encore raser. Il devait être surveillé lorsqu'il se rasait. « Au cas où » lui avait-on dit. Mais ces derniers temps les gardes étaient très affairés par d'autres choses. D'autres affaires. Qui sait quoi. Sombres imbéciles. Clint leur riait tous au nez. S'il avait voulu se tuer il aurait trouvé mille et unes façons de le faire rien qu'en étant aux chiottes avec en tout et pour tout un rouleau de PQ et la cuvette. Quand on a travaillé pour le S.H.I.E.L.D., on apprend tout un tas de choses utiles sur la vie… Et sur la mort aussi. Mais l'espion n'avait pas de pulsion suicidaire. Même pas une seule, une toute petite. Tout n'était que tristesse… Colère… Rancœur… Si pulsion il avait eu, cela aurait été des pulsions meurtrières. Bien ciblées. Mais il ne pouvait guère les assouvir. Aussi avait-il jugé bon de les faire taire. Les enfouir là où le fichu médecin ne viendrait pas les chercher, là où il ne les verrait pas. Et il ne valait mieux pas, l'archer avait besoin de garder un minimum de contrôle dans ce palais de glace aseptisé. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se sente mieux un jour. Il avait tué des agents, des coéquipiers, avec des familles peut-être, une copine ou un mari… C'était une chose qu'il était difficile de se pardonner. Plutôt que de le soigner cet endroit allait le rendre littéralement fou. Clint était un homme d'action, bouger, se dépenser et réfléchir lui étaient nécessaires pour vivre sainement. Dans cette horrible base, il n'avait fait que camper dans sa chambre et assister aux séances du Docteur Léonard. L'ennui risquait de s'avérer mortel…_

 _Lorsqu'il fut habillé, d'une tenue noire qui était étrangement réconfortante dans ces lieux d'un blanc immaculé, Clint quitta sa cage sans barreaux. Personne ne rôdait dans les couloirs blancs. Il n'avait pas de rendez-vous, mais peut-être était-il temps pour un peu d'exploration. L'archer avait perdu le compte des jours, il avait bien essayé de se baser sur des horloges mais rien ne semblait indiquer le temps dans cette base en Alaska. Il avait donc choisi de se baser sur les repas. Il avait réussi à compter trente-deux jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il note une certaine carence marquée par la fatigue, des crampes… Trente-deux jours… Il avait eu la stupidité d'y croire. Peut-être cela faisait-il plus. Non, pas peut-être, il en était sûr. Plusieurs fois les repas avaient été espacés. Pas suffisamment pour que l'agent puisse déterminer de combien de temps cependant. Sa faiblesse n'en était que plus agaçante. Il avait gardé pour lui sa confiance et ses geôliers avaient tout de même réussi à biaiser ses repères sans avoir à faire trop d'efforts. Il n'était plus l'Agent qu'il avait été... Il n'était plus agent tout court d'ailleurs. Un bref instant, le long de ces couloirs, il se laissa aller au point de se demander qui pensait à lui. Qui le savait vivant ? Non, non... Evidemment qu'on le savait vivant, il était là pour la rééducation de son esprit. Evidemment. Foutaises._

 _Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Clint était passé devant la cantine et la salle d'entraînement en traversant plusieurs sas, se retrouvant ainsi à longer un couloir aux portes étrangement similaires à la sienne. Si l'on excluait les petits écriteaux dotés de chiffres différents du sien. D'autres locataires passagers ou annuels ? L'archer regarda par dessus son épaule. Personne. Il savait où se situaient les caméras, il les avait repérées d'un coup d'œil il y a de cela un bon moment. Celles-ci ne se déclenchèrent pas lorsqu'il bougea à nouveau. En temps normal, les machines de surveillance auraient suivi ses mouvements... Mais là, rien. Etrange... Le docteur lui avait explicitement déconseillé de pénétrer dans cette aile... Et pourtant, personne ne semblait venir le chercher. Peut-être l'effervescence de ces derniers jours tenait-elle occupés les scientifiques et les membres armés du complexe. Et puis, que risquait-il si ce n'était un avertissement ? Rien, absolument rien, ou bien tentait-il de s'en convaincre. L'homme de main du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'avança donc encore, son regard perçant rivé sur les petits encadrés chiffrés. Par habitude, il longea certains murs de près, de sorte à réduire le potentiel champ de vision de la caméra. Niveau trois, niveau trois, niveau quatre, niveau trois... Que des accréditations supérieures à la sienne. Oh Clint se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas l'une des pires bêtes de foire du S.H.I.E.L.D., il n'y avait qu'à voir le Professeur Banner ou le Captain. Il était cependant presque étonné que ce soit de simples portes - aussi blindées soient-elles - qui contiennent ces individus visiblement plus dangereux que lui._

 _Progressant avec une lenteur calculée dans le couloir blanc aux néons éblouissants, l'espion se surprit encore à songer que c'était trop facile. Bon sang, il allait littéralement finir par devenir fou. Plus que le S.H.I.E.L.D. le pensait en tout cas. Comme si Dieu – ou pourquoi pas Thor après tout, vu où il en était – avait entendu son appel, une porte à moins de dix mètres sur sa gauche s'ouvrit._

 _\- Merde merde merde… Marmonna-t-il en se figeant._

 _Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Et surtout, aucune excuse valable. Par habitude, Clint banda ses muscles, prêt à l'action. C'est avec une lenteur intolérable qu'il regarda la porte s'ouvrir et un scientifique quitter la pièce, le nez collé dans un calepin épais, recouvert de gribouillis illisibles. Il cessa de respirer mais l'homme –_ _qu'il reconnut comme étant l'assistant du psychologue –_ _lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Quelques mètres encore et il tourna à l'angle du couloir en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante._

 _Clint attendit encore quelques brèves secondes avant de respirer à nouveau. Dans un soupir de soulagement, l'Avenger finit par reporter son attention sur la porte mal fermée par Ben. A pas de loup, il s'en approcha et déchiffra l'écriteau. Pas de nom. « Patient N°22 ». Le fameux N°22 hein… Niveau 5. N'était-ce pas le niveau le plus élevé des accréditations ?_

 _En s'approchant encore l'espion distingua alors trois lettres._

 _\- J. F. D. Et bien… J pour Jane ou John… John Fitzgerald Kenn... Hm non, ça va cinq minutes les blagues Clint. Se morigéna-t-il. J.D. pour John Doe ? John Fitzgerald Doe… ? S'essaya-t-il en chuchotant, un rare sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il secoua subitement la tête comme pour chasser toutes les âneries qu'il aurait pu débiter dans le but de ne serait-ce que faire sourire la belle rousse partageant ses missions et son amitié._ _Car elle n'était pas là._

 _Un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la chambre lui échappa. La porte n'était-elle d'ailleurs pas sensée être fermée à double tour ? De l'entrebâillement de celle-ci s'échappait de la vapeur et, maintenant à moins d'un mètre, Clint pouvait sentir la chaleur sur sa peau. Deux pas. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour pouvoir poser sa main sur l'encadrement de la porte clairement blindée. Il la poussa, ses biceps travaillant sous l'effort. Une vague de chaleur le submergea si violemment qu'en entrant, il fut obligé de fermer les yeux puis de les cligner successivement plusieurs fois. Il n'était guère facile de s'habituer à cette chaleur suffocante digne des forêts tropicales – et Dieu seul devait se douter que Clint en savait quelque chose -. Si l'archer poussa la porte pour plus de discrétion, il veilla à la bloquer avec ce crayon qu'il avait glissé plus tôt dans sa poche._

 _Un bip régulier parvint alors à ses oreilles. Le son était si ténu qu'il ne l'avait au premier abord pas entendu. La chambre était plongée dans une pénombre seulement dérangée par la luminosité discontinue des moniteurs. Cette pièce ressemblait plus à une chambre d'hôpital blanche et aseptisée qu'à une chambre d'agrément… De quelques pas prudents, les sens aux aguets, Clint s'approcha du fameux patient 22. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à ses yeux pour s'adapter à l'obscurité. Et son sang se glaça. Harnaché tel un animal en cage, un enfant entre la quinzaine et la vingtaine était allongé sur ce lit aussi blanc que sa peau. Clint hésita un instant à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille tant sa peau diaphane et ses traits fins pouvaient porter à confusion. Un masque en plastique recouvrait en partie son visage et l'archer en déduit qu'il s'agissait de l'un des moyens pour conserver l'enfant dans un état de sommeil paradoxal. L'agent s'approcha encore, ses sourcils se fronçant encore un peu plus. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait toujours « recruté » des créatures pour son Freak Circus ambulant, mais là... Les cheveux du gamin… Noires comme l'ébène, certaines mèches semblaient… Clint avait du mal à se l'expliquer. Il avait la nette impression que certaines parties de la tignasse du garçon tentaient de changer de couleur. Bon Dieu, il aurait vraiment tout vu. Par intermittence, s'il y portait assez attention, une sorte de petit éclair bleuté parcourait le crâne du patient 22, certaines mèches tentant alors de passer à un blanc immaculé. Et comme si l'effort était vain, elles redevenaient aussitôt noires, la machine à la gauche du lit, que l'archer ne reconnut pas, émettant un son à chaque fois que le blanc virait à nouveau au brun. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de grosse bombonne en métal reliée par un tuyau transparent à l'arrière de la tête du patient._

 _Les scientifiques pompaient-ils la « magie » de ce gamin ? Comme mu par une attirance qu'il ne contrôlait pas, probablement son instinct paternel, l'Avenger approcha lentement sa main du front de l'adolescent. Il la retira aussi sec._

 _\- Bon sang, mais il est gelé ! Comment est-ce possible avec cette chaleur étouffante ? S'étonna-t-il, la morsure languissante du froid rendant sa main douloureuse._

 _Pour toute réponse, les moniteurs s'agitèrent. Le garçon avait-il senti son contact ? Les battements de cœur étaient normaux, quoi qu'à cet instant agités, et donc en parfaite contradiction avec une chaleur corporelle aussi basse… Seigneur, mais d'où venait cet enfant et pourquoi était-il traité de la sorte ? Etait-il si dangereux ? Quand bien même, ce n'était pas une raison pour le traiter de la sorte ! Le regard acéré de Clint ne pouvait se défaire de ce visage sans expression. Ni mal, ni serein. Juste dépourvu d'émotion. Rêvait-il ? Pourquoi se posait-il seulement la question ? Hm, peut-être avait-il trop l'habitude de poser des questions justement… Et il voulait des réponses à ces dernières. L'espion s'approcha encore._

 _Soudain, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux et, malgré son harnachement, réussit à saisir le poignet de l'archer qui s'était appuyé sur le lit, comme pour mieux l'observer. Clint ne put à cet instant s'empêcher de sursauter. Il essaya de se reculer, comme pour se mettre à l'abri, par habitude, mais l'enfant tenait bon. Une poigne irréelle. Les yeux bleus céruléens semblaient affolés et, tel un poisson suffoquant à l'air libre, le garçon ouvrait et fermait la bouche, provoquant de la buée dans le masque. Une sorte de son, tel un borborygme, sortit de sa bouche, signe qu'il essayait de communiquer. Mais sa gorge devait être tellement sèche qu'il ne parvint qu'à s'étouffer. Une quinte de toux le secoua et la poigne se desserra mais le binôme de la Veuve Noire ne songea même pas à retirer son bras. Non, il songeait plutôt à partir d'ici. Avec cet enfant. Loin. Et au Diable le S.H.I.E.L.D... Pourquoi ? Il ne le comprenait pas vraiment, mais il savait à cet instant que ce qui se passait dans cette chambre était mal. Très mal. Pour autant il avait toujours réussi à fermer les yeux et à exécuter ses missions avec loyauté. Mais à ce moment précis, ce fut comme si toutes ses convictions étaient remplacées par de nouvelles, sa colère redirigée. Oublié dans un coin de la tête Loki. Des visages d'enfants se transposaient à celui du patient N°22. Ses deux pupilles bleues transpiraient la détresse et Clint ne pouvait y être insensible. Oh non, pas cette fois. Autour de lui, les moniteurs s'affolaient et l'Avenger n'en avait presque pas conscience._

\- … ' _tion… Croassa l'adolescent bien difficilement dans un son guttural tandis que l'agent se penchait lentement en avant._

 _\- Sion ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?_

 _Le déclic se fit tout de suite dans son esprit lorsqu'il se sentit violemment tiré en arrière. « Attention ». C'est ce que l'enfant cherchait à lui dire, par son regard déboussolé, par sa voix abîmée, par sa poigne désespérée. Clint se sentit arraché de la main gracile du garçon par une force dépassant l'entendement. Une force qui l'envoya percuter le mur en face du lit avec une violence inouïe._

 _Il s'écrasa sur une desserte en métal où de nombreux outils de médecin tombèrent au sol dans un fracas assourdissant de métal. Le choc fut tel qu'il lui coupa le souffle. Purée, il n'avait même pas vu ou senti ce type arriver ! Tant bien que mal, l'agent se releva. Mais l'autre était déjà sur lui et le cueillit juste au creux de l'estomac avant même que les réflexes pourtant acérés de l'espion ne lui permettent de parer. Il cracha du sang tandis qu'un second coup d'une force surhumaine le frappait dans le dos. Un son métallique lui parvint, tout comme la sensation du métal s'enfonçant dans son corps déjà couvert de cicatrices. Une prothèse ? Il s'affala sur le sol, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Il devait se relever, vite ! Un coup de semelle dans le visage finit cependant de le sonner et Clint eut tout juste le temps de voir des silhouettes blanches entrer dans la pièce chauffée et passer derrière le type en noir. L'enfant semblait se débattre…_

 _\- Laissez-le ! Grogna-t-il._

 _Puis sa vue s'obstrua et tout fut noir comme la nuit. Il sombra dans l'inconscience avec l'image d'une main métallique gantée se dirigeant sur lui. Seigneur, qu'il détestait le S.H.I.E.L.D..._


End file.
